A new life with someone new!
by jraeder26
Summary: Betty was ready to move on with her life eight months after Henry left. The person she was ready to move on with was Gio.
1. Gio's Grandfather dies

_Authors note: This is my first attempt at a Betty and Gio story. I am really nervous about it. I want it to be really good and I want suggestions so I capture the essence of both Gio and Betty. I usually write D/B and H/B but Gio is starting to grow on me. I am starting this story with a T- rating but it will turn into an M-rating in later chapters. I want to start slow with this couple and let it build. But like I said __If__ you want to help out or have an suggestion Email me or review your suggestion._

Betty listened and took Hilda's advice to heart as she told Betty that it was time for Betty to move on and when she meant move on she meant move on with Gio. It had been eight full months since Henry had left and Betty knew if he did come back there was no way that they could salvage the relationship they once had. Gio had been there for her and really helped her mend her broken heart. He made her sandwiches just the way she liked them and brought over enough Pink Berry ice cream to make one sick. But Betty realized that he could be charming and sweet when he wanted to be.

Betty walked into Gio's sandwich shop to get her usual sandwich with extra sun dried tomatoes on it when she noticed something was off today. Gio always greeted her with a smile and "Hey there's the eater!" Gio seemed off today and his eyes were red like he had been crying. Betty walked up to the counter and Gio smiled slightly at her as he made her sandwich in silence. Betty was a little concerned for her new friend and possible love interest and wanted to make sure he was alright.

"Gio is everything alright you seem a little off today?" Betty asked softly as she looked into his coco brown eyes.

"Yeah, my grandfather had a stroke last night and they do not know if he will make throughout the day." Gio announced as a tear fell down his cheek.

"What are you doing? You shouldn't be working. You should be with your family." She said as she could see his heart really wasn't into working today.

Gio looked into the chocolate brown eyes of the woman he had fallen in love with over the last year and half and knew she was right.

"I know but my grandfather is the reason why I wanted to become a chef in the first place. I really need to work for him." He let out as he was determined to finish the day.

"Gio, I am sure your grandfather will understand if you take a couple days off for family. Especially since he is the one you should be with if you don't think he is going to make it." Betty announced in a caring matter.

"Betty, let it go I am not leaving today!" He said more sharply than attended.

Betty's eyes widen and then soften as she knew he was stressed and he was hurting. "I am so sorry, Gio. I'm over stepping my boundaries with telling what you should do." Betty softly said as she looked upset.

"Stop, I am so sorry for snapping at you. Thank you for caring." He said as he came around the counter and put his arm around Betty. Betty did something he did not expect she put her arms around his waist and pulled him in to her. It was now Gio's turn to be shocked but he immediately relaxed when she pulled him in closer. Tears finally rolled down his tanned cheeks as he put his other arm around Betty. He took in Betty's strawberry shampoo and her vanilla perfume as she let him cling to her for dear life.

Betty let him lean on her as she leaned on him when Henry left. His grandfather must have been really important to him because Gio just didn't seem to be the kind of guy to express his emotions so easily. She was so used to seeing Gio either joking around or determined to make his five year plan stick that this was a side she wish she didn't have to witness. It broke her heart to see him so distraught. She wanted him to joke with her or give her a hard time, call Henry egg salad, or better yet smile that wonderful smile she liked so much. Betty let go of Gio long enough to look in his sullen eyes.

"Gio, do me a favor and call me anytime if you hear anything about your grandfather. I will be there for you as your friend." Betty let out softly.

"Ok, I will." Gio said softly as he turned around and wiped his eyes and went back behind the counter.

"Can we talk later? I really just want to close up and go home." Gio asked as he looked into Betty's eyes with a pleading look. Betty nodded and said a small goodbye knowing that Gio just needed this time to himself.

The next day Betty woke up to the sound of her cell phone ringing on her night stand. She put her glasses on and saw that it was Gio. She had told Gio to call her when he found out any news about his grandfather. Betty answered the phone with a small hello.

"Hey, Gio…" Betty said softly.

"Betty…. He passed away last night at 11:30. I don't…. I …." Gio didn't know what to say and he was thoroughly upset.

Betty's heart broke for him and knew she needed to be there for him like he was there for her.

"Are you at your apartment or at your mom's house?" Betty announced as she quickly got out of bed and started to pick out the perfect dress to wear.

"My apartment…" He quietly said as he pictured her racing around her room trying to find something to wear.

"Ok I will be there." Betty hung up the phone and ran to take a shower. After thirty minutes she splashed some vanilla perfume on as she ran out of her bedroom door and down the stairs to go to Gio's apartment.

Ten minutes later Betty showed up at Gio's and knocked on his door. Gio answered looking not so put together as Betty was used to him being. His hair was sticking out everywhere, his eyes were blood shot, and he wore his wife beater and sweatpants that hung dangerously low on his waist. Betty knew her thoughts were going to dangerous places especially since Gio never looked sexier but Betty knew see needed to suppress these thoughts as she entered his apartment.

Gio thought Betty never looked prettier as she stepped into his apartment. He wished she had been at his apartment for other reasons as she came into the living room and took off her sweater she was wearing. She had a beautiful red dress with blue flowers on it that came just to her knees. He also noticed she wasn't wearing her usual tights and her red heels matched her outfit.

Betty walked over to Gio and wrapped her arms around his waist and hugged him knowing that he needed a hug for comfort. Gio put his head on Betty's shoulder and cried. He was going to miss his grandfather but he knew he was in a better place.


	2. Gio's apartment and a conversation!

Author's note: I just wanted to let you know that Betty and Gio's hormones for one another will be obvious but they won't express it until chapter five or six. If you think of some ideas for chapter three please e-mail me because I am kind of on a roll and I am really inspired.

Betty spent most of the afternoon with Gio as they talked about anything and everything. Gio told Betty stories of his grandfather as Betty told Gio things about her mom she never told Henry not even Walter.

"My grandfather was so old fashioned about certain things. I loved that the most about him." Gio let out. Betty smiled as she sat there and listened to Gio talk about his grandfather.

"He sounds like a great person; didn't he teach you how to cook?" Betty asked

"Yah, I used to sit and watch him when he would cook for our family. Every Sunday he would teach me something new and it was always Italian. My grandfather was from an old town in Italy and he used to share stories how he would watch his father cook all the time. That was how he learned to cook and it just became a tradition." Gio announced as he looked at Betty.

"Wow, do you know how to make anything besides your famous sandwiches?" Betty asked. She was curious to say the least.

"Are you kidding me? I know how to make every Italian dish there is."

Betty just looked at him with a slightly amused expression on her face.

"Oh alright, I still have a few things I need to learn but I am getting there. Why don't we start talking about you?" Gio let out. He didn't really like the spotlight always on him. His grandfather always told him _"If a lady is present ask her things__ that__ interest her. Woman love that!"_

"Well, I suck at cooking! I was never one of those girls that had the patience to sit still when it came to those things. I take after my mom when it comes to that." Betty announced.

Gio laughed trying to picture Betty in the kitchen burning whatever she was making.

"I know you probably don't want to hear about Henry but the first time I tried to cook for him was the last time. He ended up cooking whenever we didn't go out." Betty smiled slightly embarrassed.

"So, Egg salad knew how to cook!" Gio teased.

Betty just rolled her eyes and laughed. "Stop with the Egg salad. He is not even in New York anymore." Betty announced as she shook her head.

"Well that makes it more fun to say it. Plus he broke your heart so I feel that it is vindicated." Gio said as he puffed out his chest.

"Wow, vindicated is a big word. You didn't hurt yourself with that one did you?" Betty teased.

Gio gave her a mocked hurt expression by her words.

"Hey, I will have you know I got straight A's in school."

Betty just laughed as Gio joined her.

"Was there anyone else besides Egg salad?" Gio asked

"Walter was my first boyfriend that I dated for four years. We broke up the first time because he cheated on me. He was my first…" Betty looked at Gio begging him with her eyes not to make her say it.

"You're first what?" Gio knew what she was talking about but wanted her to tell him more.

"You're evil .You know that right. He was my first when it came to sex." Betty said it in almost a whisper but Gio wasn't going to torture her any longer.

"Then Egg salad started coming around." Gio stated. That nickname was never going to get old.

"Yah, Egg… I mean… Gio!!!! Will you stop doing that? Henry came around and I started to question my relationship with Walter because Henry made my palms sweat and heart beat faster. I didn't feel those things with Walter. I just knew I didn't love Walter. I loved Henry." Betty explained.

"Henry meant a lot to you, didn't he?" Gio asked softly

"I thought that if Charlie had never gotten pregnant that Henry and I would have had a future together. But that all changed when he got on the plane the second time to Tucson." Betty said.

What surprised Gio was she wasn't sad about it anymore. It was just a memory of a lost loved one. Gio loved that Betty was there sitting on his couch with him talking. It was really easy for him to express his feelings with her even though she could be infuriating at times but he knew he got under her skin just the same. Gio knew that Betty was different than most women he had dated but that is what he loved about her. He really valued her opinion and her creativity even though she didn't use that creativity to better her writing. He loved it when she joined that writing class and was thrilled when she enrolled in another after that first session was over.

"Betty, thanks for coming over to my house and trying to cheer me up. It really means a lot to me." Gio said as he squeezed her hand that laid on the couch in between them. He thought she was going to pull away but she threaded their fingers together.

"It was not a problem. You were there for me when Henry left. I can be there for you when you need me to. Plus I wanted to be here." Betty said softly as she looked into Gio's dark eyes. Gio looked into her chocolate brown eyes and smiled slightly, not wanting to look away. Betty knew now was probably the time to tell Gio how she felt and how she wanted to give whatever was happening between them a chance.

"Gio I… I wanted to tell you something kind of important…" Betty announced as she started to get nervous.

"Um what is it?" Gio asked as he got a little scared at what she was going to say.

"I want to give us a chance to explore whatever this is that is happening to us. Because I really like you and I think we could definitely make this work. That is if you want to." Betty explained as she grew extremely nervous as to what Gio might say.

"Wow, Betty, I definitely wasn't expecting that. But I have wanted this since the first day I met you. Of course I want to give this a chance." Gio said softly as he smiled that cute smile that Betty had notice when they danced in the salon at her home. Betty smiled back to show off that her braces had been removed three months ago. Gio thought her smile was always beautiful but now it was breathtaking.

"So do you think we could go dancing one night?" Betty asked shyly as she suddenly became really interested in the design on his couch as she played with it.

"Sure, does this mean I get to prove to you that I really am a gentle lover?" Gio said half serious half jokingly. Betty gave him a mock annoyed look and a playful shove.

"Ha, ha, very funny, mister." Betty blushed slightly at that comment especially since she could only imagine how gentle of a lover he could be.

Gio saw she was slightly flustered and didn't want to make her embarrassed any further.

"Um… Do you want to go with me to my grandfather's funeral on Wednesday?" Gio asked as he tried to gage Betty reaction. Betty looked at him and gave his hand a squeeze realizing that they still had their fingers tangled together.

"Of course I will come with you." Betty stated as she could tell Gio was still upset over losing his grandfather. Betty knew losing a loved one was never easy but one you were close to makes getting over it a lot harder so she vowed to be there for him no matter what.

Betty woke up the next day with a skip in her step that things with Gio went really well. She was happy that they both wanted to give this a shot.

When she walked down stairs Hilda giggled slightly at her sister as she hummed and had a goofy grin on her face.

"What has gotten into you today?" Hilda asked as she noticed Betty smelled extra pretty and she was wearing just a little more makeup than usual.

"I talked to Gio and we're going on a date this Saturday." Betty said with a giant smile.

"Wow, I am glad you took my advice to heart. Where are you going if you don't mind me asking?" Hilda was excited for both Betty and Gio finally they were going to give each other a chance.

"Dancing." Betty announced as she twirled around and did a few salsa steps as she could picture Gio dancing with her.

Hilda laughed as Betty kept on dancing out the door.

At lunch time Betty stopped into Gio's sandwich shop to say hi and get her usual sandwich. Plus she just wanted to see him. Ever since she left his apartment yesterday afternoon she had been on cloud nine. She walked in and smiled as Gio was helping a customer. Gio looked up and smiled when he saw Betty.

"Hey there's my eater!" He said to his customer that he was helping. The lady was not amused but Betty was and he got a blush out of it.

"Hey, I just wanted to stop by and say hi and can I get my usual sandwich?" Betty asked as she couldn't tear her eyes away from him. Gio had the same problem as he finished the other customers order and began hers. This time he made with the exacted number of sun dried tomatoes and a little extra mustard just for her. Then to finish off he put a smiley face on the bun and added an extra pickle in her bag.

Gio stepped out from behind the counter and gave Betty a hug. Betty thought he smelled heavenly and wanted nothing more than to melt right where she stood. Gio thought she looked as cute as can be and wanted to eat her up. But knew that if anything, he wanted to take this slow and maybe after a couple of weeks of dating he would speed things along.

Gio was never used to going slow in a relationship but with Betty he knew they would have take it slow. He knew Betty had only been with two men and to say that they were experienced would be like saying Betty's boss was a virgin. So really he had a feeling that he was going to be the one to show Betty a thing or two about making love. He knew just by the look she gave him when he mentioned eating ice cream off his lover's belly that she just never experienced something like that.

Betty deserved all those things he had mentioned that day and ten times more. He was even going to show her all of those moments but he wanted to prove to her that he wanted this to be more than just sex. He wanted to make love to her. Because if he was honest with himself he could say that he had fallen deep and he wasn't coming out of it.


	3. Funeral and an accidental Kiss!

Betty walked into Daniel's office as usual with his coffee and bagel. She was going to have to tell him that she will need tomorrow off. She knew that Daniel was going to give her a hard time about going to the funeral with Gio. She wanted to prove to Daniel that what she was doing with Gio was real. This wasn't like what she had with Henry. This was something that could last.

Daniel had been very protective of her since Henry left. He practically monitored every guy that even looked at her with interest. Daniel was just trying to be a good friend but lately he was getting on her nerves.

"Daniel, can I talk to you?" Betty asked.

Daniel looked up from the proofs from a photo shoot.

"Of course, what can I do for you?" Daniel asked as he looked Betty over. She seemed really nervous.

"I need tomorrow off."She let out. Not wanting to tell Daniel why she needed it off.

"Why do you need tomorrow off?" He asked. He was confused as to why Betty wouldn't tell him why she needed time off.

"I am going to a funeral." Betty said softly.

"Betty, who died in your family? I will go to the funeral with you." Daniel announced as he walked around the desk to comfort his friend.

"Daniel, no one in my family died. I am going to a funeral with Gio. His grandfather passed away on Saturday night." Betty was trying to gage Daniel reaction.

"Oh, I just assumed you were talking about your family. But that's awfully nice of you to go to his grandfather's funeral with him," Daniel said with a smile. He knew that it was time for Betty to move on and he felt that Gio was a good guy.

"So, I can have the day off?" Betty asked

"Yes, and tell Gio I'm sorry about his grandfather,"Daniel let out with a smile.

"Thanks, Daniel." Betty said as she turned around and went back to work.

Betty met Gio at his apartment before they went to the funeral. Gio looked really nice in the black pants and white button down shirt he was wearing. He chose to wear his leather jacket instead of a suit jacket.

Betty wore a simple black dress that stopped just below her knee with a black button down sweater. She looked completely appropriate for the funeral she thought. No tights though she still wanted to look nice. Her hair was pulled back with a head band and she wore a pair of black flats to finish off the look.

When they arrived at the church where the funeral was taking place Betty suddenly got overwhelmed. There were a lot of people from Gio's family and she got really nervous. They hadn't even been on their first date yet and she was already going to meet the whole family.

Gio parked the car, got out, and went around the other side to open Betty's door. Another thing his grandfather taught him to do was be a gentleman. Betty smiled as she hopped out of his van. Gio tangled his fingers with hers as they walked into the church. As they walked in a woman who seemed to be in her late fifties came up to them.

"Gio, how are you doing this morning?" Aunt Anita asked.

"I am hanging in there. Where's my mom?" Gio asked as he looked around the room.

"She is already paying her respects to Dad." Aunt Anita answered as fresh tears came down her face.

"We're going to go find her." Gio pulled Betty's hand gently as they stepped inside the room that everyone was paying their respects before the ceremony began.

Gio spotted his mom and his immediate family sitting in the front row. They walked over to where they were sitting never breaking contact from each other.

"Hey, Ma," Gio announced softly as his mother coco brown eyes found his.

"Oh, Gio, I am so glad you're here. I didn't think you got my message." Carmen Rossi let out as she looked over at the pretty woman that stood next to her son.

"Mom, this is Betty. She's my friend that I met through Mode magazine." Gio stated as he squeezed Betty's hand.

Carmen took a look at the way their hands were threaded together and smiled slightly. Her only son was in love.

"Nice to meet you Betty. I wish it was under different circumstances."

Betty smiled and let go of Gio's hand long enough to shake this woman's hand. "Nice to meet you, Mrs. Rossi. I am very sorry for the loss of your Dad." Betty said softly.

Carmen put a hand over Betty's and said "Thank you. But he is in a better place."

The ceremony was beautiful and heartfelt. This man that people were remembering was amazing. Giovanni Anthony Rossi was in World War 1 and won a purple heart. He had owned an Italian restaurant in Italy. Fell in love with Gio's grandmother, Sophia Nicolette Fochelli two years before they traveled to Ellis Island where they got married and had five beautiful children, Carmen being the baby. He had a long and happy life.

Gio's aunt looked over at Betty and said "you know there wasn't a single person in this family that wasn't loved by my Dad."

"I got that just by everyone's comments." Betty said softly.

After the ceremony at the church they went to the burial site. They all gathered around his grave which was very hard since there were so many family members. The priest asked if anyone would want to come and pay their last respects. Gio got up from where he was sitting and walked over to where the priest was standing. He looked over at Betty, and his family. They were waiting patiently for him to say something.

"My grandfather taught me a lot of things about life, family, and most importantly love. I really am going to miss him very much. He meant the world to me. I one day hope… to be the kind…. of man he was…" Gio wanted to finish but it was too hard as tears fell down his eyes. Gio walked back over to where Betty was sitting and sat back down.

Betty grabbed his hand and rubbed his back with her other as he cried. Betty thought his respects where very good.

Everyone watched as they buried him in the ground. Each grandchild got up and threw a rose on top of his casket.

They all followed everyone over to Gio's aunt's house for some food and drinks. Once they arrived Gio stopped the car, but didn't get out right away.

Betty looked over at Gio as she noticed more tears fell from his cheeks. "Gio, is everything alright? Stupid question, of course you're not alright." Betty let out shaking her head at her stupidity.

Gio looked over at her and slightly let out a laugh. "I usually don't cry like this. I don't think I've cried since I was a little boy. Thank you so much for being here with me today." Gio announced. He leaned over and softly kissed Betty's lips. It was a kiss of thanks as Gio pulled away and said "Let's get inside."

Betty smiled at him as they got out of the car and walked into the house.


	4. Aunt Anita's House Part1

When they walked into Aunt Anita's house, Gio notice Betty was still slightly smiling and shocked that he had kissed her. Gio didn't even know why he had kissed her but he was glad he did it. His lips still tingled and it wasn't even the kind of kiss that he wanted to give her.

Betty's head was still swimming with questions as to why Gio would just kiss her like that, not that she was complaining in the least bit. Betty's lips still tingled and she knew she was probably blushing big time. She felt like this was her first kiss with the way she was acting. Betty tried to keep the grin off her face especially since they just sat and watched as Gio's grandfather was put in the ground.

_"Sure__ Betty, have __everyone think you're being insensitive." Betty thought._

"Betty, I am going to see if my mom and aunt need some help with lunch. Why don't you go sit and chat with my sisters?" Gio announced. He could see Betty was ready to run out the room when he mentioned that but he watched as she walked over to where his sister's were sitting.

Gio had three sisters; one Betty had already met and knew that Nella didn't like her. The oldest sister Nicolette, who was married to Jorge, seemed nice but was too consumed with her own family to talk. Then there was Sophia who was named after her grandmother who reminded Betty a lot of Hilda.

"My bother mentioned you work at Mode magazine. That must be your dream job." Sophia stated as she looked over Betty. She could see why her younger brother liked her. She was pretty in her own way and Sophia could see her fitting in their family just fine.

"I love my job! I want to own my own magazine one day, so, it's a step in the right direction." Betty let out. She could tell Sophia was a lot like her brother in a way. She asked questions without coming across as nosy just curious.

"It's probably bonus points that your boss is hot, isn't it?" Sophia said with a smile that resembled Gio's.

"Well he is handsome, I think he has come a long way since he started being Editor and Chief but every now and then he has a lapse of judgment that I have to clean up." Betty explained hoping it would make Daniel look good. "But who doesn't?"

"Oh, so, what is up with you and my Bro?" Sophia asked curiously knowing that Gio wouldn't give her any details.

"We have been friends for a while and Saturday we are going dancing." Betty said as she noticed Nella and Nicolette turned to face her.

"Wait, my brother asked you out, as on a date?" Nella asked. Wondering why in God's name would her cute brother go out with her?

Betty knew Nella was not going to like that but she didn't care. It was just a date. "We're just going on a date. It's not like we're getting married or anything."

Gio came in just to see Nella almost flip out that he was taking Betty on a date. Nella was a little bit too honest sometimes. She got that from their father even though she never met him. Their father was a jerk and left the family when Gio's mom was still pregnant with Nella. Gio witnessed numerous occasions when Gio's father would come home and verbally abuse his mom. He would have to have a conversation with Nella later.

"Hey, Nella, back off and go help mom in the kitchen." Gio said sternly as he sat down next to Betty.

"Sorry about my little sister. She has a tendency to be too honest sometimes. She gets it from our dad." Sophia let out as she smiled at Gio. Sophia got up to go see if her mom needed extra help.

"Nella's harmless. She just doesn't know when to keep her mouth shut." Gio stated as he squeezed Betty's hand.

"Gio, you don't have to apologize for your sister. I have a nephew who is the same age practically. We stopped apologizing for him a long time ago. They're teenagers who are honest and you don't want to change that for anything. Besides I just think Nella is just looking out for you." Betty stated as she smiled at Gio.

Gio was in awe of this woman. No woman ever put up with Nella's attitude but Betty not only put up with it she didn't want Nella to change.

"Your awesome, you know that, right?" Gio said softly as he leaned in and kissed Betty on the cheek.

"No, but it's nice to hear from time to time." Betty said as she looked at Gio. Betty could honestly say that she was falling pretty hard for Giovanni Rossi and they hadn't even been on their first date. But one look into his coco brown eyes and she fell hook line and sinker.


	5. Aunt Anita's House part2

_Author's note: Here is part two of Chapter four. I know it is kind of short but Chapter five is going to be long. I just wanted to show how Gio's family and get more into Gio and Betty's relationship before their big date._

Carmen stared at Betty and Gio as she sipped on her wine. She thought Gio had found a winner when it came to women. This was the first time that Gio brought a girl home that seemed to fit right in. She watched as Gio and Betty smiled at each other and laughed at Sophia when she said something funny. When she saw Gio lean over and kiss Betty on the cheek her heart melted. She knew Gio learned everything he knew about woman from her dad. She was thankful that he was nothing like his father and one day he was going to make his wife very happy.

Carmen walked up and sat down where her kids were at.

"Hey, Ma," Gio let out.

"Hey, what are you guys talking about?" Carmen asked.

"Oh, how Gio used to call himself Ioanni because he couldn't pronounce the G and V." Sophia said as she let out a chuckle.

Carmen laughed at the memory.

"I remember your grandpa would work with you every day. Then one day you finally said it without his help." Carmen announced with a smile. She also remembered how Gio's dad thought he was stupid because he couldn't pronounce his name. "Your grandfather was so proud of you that day." She exclaimed as a tear rolled down her eye.

Gio put a hand on his mom's shoulder as his mom smiled at him.

Betty grabbed Gio's wine glass and hers to go put it in the kitchen. "Mrs. Rossi, would you like some coffee or more wine?" she asked.

"Betty, you can call me Carmen. Mrs. Rossi makes me feel old and coffee would be great." Carmen announced as she watched Betty exit to the kitchen. She turned to her son and put her hand on his.

"She is a keeper, Gio." She complimented.

"I know,Mom. We haven't been on a first date yet, so, don't go making any wedding plans just yet." Gio said as he smiled at his mom.

"You love her though, I can see it." Carmen acknowledged.

"If this is what love feels like then yes I do," Gio said as he stared at the kitchen.

"You need to tell her how you feel. I think she feels the same way about you."

"I will, when the time is right."

Betty came back to the table with two cups of coffee for Gio and his mom.

"No coffee for you, Betty?" Carmen asked.

"Nope, I'm not much of a coffee drinker. Plus weak hearts run in my family, so, it's probably best that I don't have any."Betty announced as she winked at Gio.

"No, I wouldn't want anything bad to happen to you. Gio was telling me you guys are going dancing Saturday."

"Yes, we thought it would be a fun thing to do. I went dancing another time with him but he was on a date with my sister and I had a boyfriend at the time." Betty let out not knowing why she added that piece of information.

"Well, Gio said you guys have been friends for a while and you met through Mode?"

"Yep, he used to run the sandwich cart until…."

"Until I opened up the sandwich shop down stairs." Gio interrupted so Betty didn't look bad in front of his family. He gave Betty a wink and she smiled knowing that he saved her.

"That's nice."

Later that night Gio drove Betty home. They both didn't say much on the way but it was a comfortable silence. Once they approached Betty's house Gio parked his van across the street. Gio got out of the car and opened the passenger side door. Betty took Gio's hand as he helped her out of the car. They walked hand in hand to her front door step.

"I know I have probably said this a half a dozen times tonight but thank you for being there with me." Gio said softly as Betty turned to face him.

"No problem." She let out as she squeezed his hand.

"So, I will call you tomorrow then maybe again on Friday before our date on Saturday." Gio announced as he smiled at Betty.

"That sounds good but why don't you call me when you get home, so, I know you're ok." Betty said. She just wanted to hear his voice before she went to bed.

"I think I can manage that." Gio explained as he pulled her closer to him. He wrapped his arms around her waist as she wrapped her arms around his neck for a hug. Gio took in her shampoo and left over perfume and wanted so badly to tell her how he felt but knew it was too soon.

Betty pulled back a little and smiled at Gio. Gio looked into Betty's brown eyes and leaned in just enough to brush her lips with his. Betty relaxed into the kiss after the shock wore off and she pulled him closer to her body.


	6. The Big Date!

Chapter five

Betty woke up on Saturday morning with a smile. She was excited that it was her first date with Gio tonight. Last night she realized she had nothing to wear for their date, so, she and Hilda were going to go shopping for a dress. She wanted the dress to still be her style but sexy. She got out of bed and pick out an outfit to wear shopping. Once she was finished picking out a pair of jeans and a sweater she hopped in the shower.

She finished getting ready and headed down stairs to eat breakfast. Hilda was already primped and ready to go as she sat and ate.

"Betty, take the food to go! We got some serious shopping to do." Hilda said excited as she grabbed Betty's hand and dragged her out the door.

Two hours later and a dozen dresses tried on, Betty was about to give up. They were walking along the mall when they walked past Betsy Johnson and there in the display was the perfect dress. It was a beautiful red dress with a sweet heart bodice, an empire waist, and a flirty skirt. The straps of the dress were covered by a black jacket. Betty thought the dress was perfect without it.

"I don't care how much that dress is I want it!"Betty said as she dragged Hilda in the store.

The sales lady got Betty's size as she looked through the rack of the dress she wanted. She found the dress in her size as it was the only one left. Betty walked into the dressing room and after a couple of minutes she walked out.

Hilda let out a squeal as she saw Betty in the dress. It looked like it was made to fit her and she looked fantastic in it.

"Betty, you look awesome in that dress." Hilda exclaimed as she smiled at her sister.

"It is perfect, Hilda. I have to have this dress." Betty let out

"Oh, you're getting this dress even if I have to help you pay for it." Hilda said as Betty walked back into the dressing room. While Betty was in the dressing room Hilda saw a pair of shoes and a purse that would look perfect with the dress and purchased them. She put them in one of the other bags to surprise Betty later. Betty came out to pay for the dress. The dress was $150.00 dollars and Betty didn't mind spending that. After they were finished Betty had two hours to get ready for her date.

When Betty came home she went up stairs to take a bubble bath with vanilla in it. After her bath she started to get ready by Hilda doing her hair. Hilda put big curls in her hair as she smoothed out her bangs and pinned them back with bobby pins; making her hair look really stylish. Then Hilda helped her with her makeup. She put light powder on her face covering her freckles just enough. She put a pretty pink eye shadow on Betty's eyes followed by eyeliner. Then she finished the look with mascara and a pinkish red lipstick. After she finished helping Betty get her hair and makeup done she went into her room to grab the purse and shoes. Betty put the dress on and smiled she looked beautiful and sexy. Hilda walked into the room as Betty turned around.

"Wow, I wish Mom was here to see how pretty you look." Hilda said as tears started to form in her eyes.

"Hilda, don't make me cry before my date." Betty let out as she tried to hold back the tears.

"When you were changing back into your clothes I found these shoes and a purse to go with that dress." Hilda said softly as she gave Betty the shoes and purse. They were the perfect red color as Betty put the shoes on and then she gave Hilda a hug before she started crying.

Betty's dad knocked on the door before he entered.

"Betty, Gio is here."Ignacio let out. "Mija, you look beautiful."

"Thanks Dad, will you tell Gio I will be down in two minutes?" She asked

"Yes, sweetheart." Ignacio announced as he walked back down stairs.

"She will be down in a minute."

"Ok," Gio said as he went to sit down on the couch. Hilda walked down and smiled at Gio.

"Hey, Gio," Hilda said as she walked into the kitchen.

Gio was about to get up to go into the kitchen when he heard heels clicking on the stairs. He walked over to the stairs and almost fell over when he saw Betty walk down. She looked absolutely beautiful and incredibly sexy that he wished he was still sitting down.

"Wow, you look… Wow…" Gio stammered as Betty giggled.

"Giovanni Rossi at a loss of words that would be the first." Betty said as she looked Gio over. He looked very handsome in his black shirt and black dress pants.

"You look very beautiful, Betty." Gio let out finally as he gained his composure.

"Thank you. You look very handsome." She complimented.

"Well, we better get going. We have dinner reservations at seven." Gio said. He couldn't take his eyes off of her.

"Bye Dad, bye Hilda, I love you guys!" Betty yelled

"Bye!"

Gio took her to a restaurant in SoHo called Mike's. He explained it had the best Italian and Greek food he had ever eaten in his life outside of his grandfather's. They walked hand in hand into the restaurant. As Gio went up to get their table Betty took the opportunity to look around. The place was very beautiful but relaxing and Betty liked that. The colors of the restaurant were black and red with pictures on the wall of famous Italian actors or painters, some were even Chefs.

"Betty, they are taking us to our table now." Gio let out as he put his hand on the small of her back to lead the way.

Betty and Gio sat down in a round booth that could sit five people if they had a big party. They both scooted to the middle to sit next to one another. Gio had grabbed her hand once they were comfortable as they both ordered a glass of the house wine.

"I know I said this before but you look extremely beautiful. But you're always beautiful." Gio complimented as he looked at Betty's chocolate brown eyes.

"Thank you. That means a lot to me to hear you say that." Betty said softly as she stared into his coco brown eyes. They stayed that way for what seemed like an eternity until they heard a cough.

"Can I start you guys with an appetizer first or are you ready to order?" The waiter asked as he looked at the couple in front of him.

"Are you ready to order, Betty or do you still need some time?" Gio asked

"Can you give us a minute or two?" Betty announced.

"Of course!"

"Ok, what is good here?" Betty asked Gio as the waiter left.

"Well, personally I love the Calamari…" Gio could tell by the look on Betty's face that Calamari was out of the question.

"How about we get the Greek salad and Chicken Ravioli?"Betty announced

"Good choice. I knew there was a reason why I am dating you. It wasn't just because you were cute," Gio let out as he smiled at Betty.

Betty giggled a little as she turned two shades of red.

"I think we should also get the Tortolini with creamy marinara sauce. It is probably one of my favorites when I come here." Gio said

"Well, then we should get it." Betty exclaimed

The waiter came back and took their order and refilled their wine glasses. Betty knew she needed to eat something because she was feeling a little tipsy from the wine. There was bread on the table so she decided to eat a little bit of it, so, she wouldn't make an ass out of herself.

Their food came about ten minutes later and Betty was feeling a little bit better. They both talked about what they did the last couple of days before they knew they were getting the bill to leave.

Gio knew that the club wasn't too far away from the restaurant they were at.

"Hey, do mind walking to the club? It is just around the corner." Gio asked as he threaded his fingers with Betty's.

"No, not at all. I could use the fresh air," Betty said as they started walking to the club. Once they made it to the club, it seemed like it had just started to get busy. They stood in the small line to get in.

Betty and Gio made their way into the club and found a small table to sit at. There were quite a few people who were already dancing. Betty stood up and grabbed Gio's hand to pull him to the dance floor.

Gio showed Betty a few moves before he put his right hand on her waist and his left hand clasped into her right. He pulled her into his body as he did the same moves he did when they were in her sister's salon. Except this time there was no Henry to interrupt or Hilda cheering them on.

Gio's body was pressed pretty close to Betty's as she started to feel exactly what he was talking about that day in the salon. She could feel his breath on her neck and now he had both hands on her waist pulling her even closer to him.

Before Betty got too close to Gio, he spun her around and dipped her. Betty laughed slightly as she came up and was again pressed against Gio's body. The one thing Betty didn't remember from their first time dancing together is Gio's body ever being rock hard. She remembered it being a little bit soft quite like her body used to be.

After a couple more dances Betty and Gio decided they needed a break and some drinks.

"Can we get some water and a couple of margaritas?" Gio asked the bartender as he watched Betty look around the club. She looked cute seating there. Her hair was a little messed up and her makeup was starting to wear off but she still looked pretty. She was starting to look more like herself and not so glamorous.

Gio came back with their drinks and smiled at Betty as she drank the water down.

"I was thirsty." She said sheepishly.

"I can see that." Gio said

"So, when did you start working out?" Betty asked as smiled at Gio. Gio looked at her like she had found out some big time secret or something.

"Well, I started right after my date with Hilda. I went to the doctor for a physical and he was concerned about my blood pressure and my heart. So, I decided I needed to work out more often and take better care of myself." Gio announced. It wasn't the full truth but he didn't want to tell her that he saw how ripped Henry was when he dance for Betty that he got jealous and started working out. But the doctor did tell him he needed to take better care of himself.

"Oh, Hilda and I have been doing yoga and running on the treadmill since Henry left. I felt it was a good stress relief and after all that Pink Berry ice cream you brought me I gained seven pounds." Betty let out with a small laugh.

After another hour of dancing and talking Betty was ready to call it a night. Gio hailed a cab since they both had enough to drink and they had him take Betty home first.

Once outside of Betty's house, Gio walked her up to her door. Betty turned around and placed her hand into Gio's.

"I had so much fun tonight with you." Betty let out softly as she moved closer to Gio.

"So, does that mean there might be a second date?" Gio joked as he pulled her closer. Their lips were a millimeter away from touching.

"Most definitely." Betty whispered as their lips touched. Gio wrapped his hands around her waist as he kissed her trying to pull her close. Betty's tongue invaded his mouth as their tongues rubbed together. Gio sucked gently on her bottom lip as he felt her fingers play with his hair on the back of his neck. He heard a small whimper when his fingers touched her bare skin of her neck. Their hands roamed each other's backs as they continued to kiss. They completely forgot about the taxi sitting there or the roaming eyes of Hilda peeking out the window of their house.


	7. A sexy dream and a talk with Hilda!

It had been two weeks since Betty and Gio went on their big date. Fashion week was coming to end for Betty and she really wanted to spend some time with Gio even it was for just five minutes. Lunch time came around for Betty so she took this opportunity to go visit Gio.

She took the elevator down to where Gio's sandwich shop was and smiled when she saw him behind the counter. She walked inside and leaned over the counter to get a better view of him.

Gio was leaning over the small cooler getting something out leaving a nice view of his behind.

Betty giggled slightly and turned a pretty shade of red when Gio looked at her.

"Hey, Beautiful, I didn't think I would see you until after fashion week." Gio said as he smiled at Betty.

"Well, I have twenty minutes to spare and I wanted to come and see you." Betty let out as she turned even redder if that was possible when Gio walked over to her.

"I'm glad you wanted to see me. Are you hungry or do you want me to make you a sandwich to go?" Gio asked.

Betty smiled as she pulled his hand so he would come closer to her. She wrapped her arms around him and buried her nose in his chest. She just wanted to feel his arms around her. It was a stressful week and just being here in his arms felt good.

Gio ran his hand through her hair and down her back as he held her. He could tell she really needed this because the minute she hugged him it was like she relaxed.

"Do you want to talk about what is bothering you or do you just want to stay like this?" Gio asked concerned

"No, I just want to stay like this until I can go home." Betty said softly

Gio knew something happened at work that was bothering her. She seemed to be clinging to him for dear life and it worried him. He lifted her face in his hands and could see the tears following down her cheeks.

"Betty, what is wrong, sweetheart?" he asked, more concerned the ever.

"Oh, it's stupid really!" Betty exclaimed. More tears fell down her cheeks as she thought about her morning.

"Those tears falling from your face are not stupid so talk to me."

"I'm just really exhausted and I have a pile of paper work on my desk that is never going to get finished." Betty let out as all she wanted to do was curl up in her bed and go to sleep.

"Betty, why don't you tell Daniel you need to go home? He needs to know that you cannot work like this." Gio said as he wiped her tears off her cheeks.

"I will but right now I am going to go over and sit down at a table and close my eyes." Betty said as she walked over to the table put her head down and past out.

Gio smiled as he saw her put her head down. But when she immediately fell asleep he called Daniel.

When Betty woke up four hours later she was in her bed. She was extremely confused on how she got there. She remembered talking to Gio and then putting her head down…. Everything after that she could not remember.

She walked down stairs and saw her dad and Gio drinking a beer and talking.

"Hey, sleeping beauty, how did you sleep?" Gio asked as he saw she was confused.

"Good, but how did I end up in my bed." Betty asked

"I brought you home after I called Daniel to tell him you past out in my shop." Gio said

"Wow, I really fell asleep that fast."

"Yah, you have tomorrow off also. Daniel wanted to make sure you got enough rest before the fashion show on Friday." Gio announced as Betty sat down. Her stomach growled telling her it was time to eat something.

"What is for dinner, Dad?" Betty asked

"Hilda went with Justin to pick up pizza." Ignacio let out

"Betty, why don't we go watch some TV before Hilda and Justin get back?" Gio asked

Betty smiled and walked out to the living room with him.

Gio and Betty sat on the couch and watched some Spanish soap opera that had them slightly laughing at how stupid it really was. Betty had rested her head on Gio's shoulder as Gio had his arm around her.

Ignacio saw how comfortable Betty looked with Gio. He was happy his little girl found someone that was actually putting her first.

After thirty minutes of watching TV, Hilda and Justin came home. Hilda took one look at Gio and Betty and smiled at them. She was glad Betty was finally letting herself go with Gio. She knew he would be the one to take care of her the way she deserved.

_Betty's whole body felt like it was on fire as Gio's lips descended down her smooth skin. _

_Gio felt her body respond to his lips as he proceeded to make love to her with his mouth._

_Betty gripped the sheets as h__e found a spot on her skin that __he liked._

_Gio swirled his tongue along her belly button and Betty thought she would come unglued._

_"God, this feels…. so…. good!" Betty barely got out as Gio moved back up her body to kiss her mouth._

_Betty had no clue what was happening to her body but she thought it was terrifying and hot all at same time._

_Gio was about to remove her panties when she heard this beeping noise going off._

Betty jerked awake as she heard her alarm go off. She was sweating and completely turned on by the dream she just had. She didn't know why she had that dream but it was the most erotic and sensual dream she ever had. She never remembered having a dream like that about Henry or Walter and she slept with both of them.

"Yeah, but, Betty, they never turned you on or made you feel like you were going to explode," Betty thought as she got out of bed. Betty decided she needed to have a serious talk with Hilda.

Betty was getting ready for the day when Hilda came into her room as if she was reading Betty's mind. Hilda just smiled at Betty as she sat on her bed.

"Oh, I am so glad you came in here I really need to talk to you."Betty let out still slightly red from her dream.

"Yeah, what is it that you wanted to talk about?" Hilda asked.

"Did you ever have a sex dream about Santos?" Betty asked.

"Numerous of times, why?" Hilda asked.

"Well, I had one and right before Gio was getting to the good part my alarm went off!" Betty said exasperated as she fell back on the bed.

"Hate when that happens. Was it hot?"

"Extremely, I never had dreams like that with Walter or Henry."

Well, Henry and Walter were sweet, but didn't know what they were doing half the time." Hilda let out.

"You could say that again." Betty said mostly to herself

"So, are you and Gio going out again?" Hilda asked as she looked at Betty.

"Yeah, we planned to take a trip to Montague on Saturday after the fashion show." Betty said with a small blush.

"Oh, are you spending the night on the beach?"

"Maybe, he makes me feel things I never felt with Henry or Walter."Betty said.

"Do you love him, Betty?"

"Yes!" Betty let out

"Wow, I didn't expect you to say that!"

"Is it too soon to feel this way?" Betty asked as she looked at Hilda.

"No, you can't help who and how you fall in love with someone. I think you always knew there was something there between you and Gio. You were just too afraid to admit it."Hilda said softly.

"Do you think he feels the same way about me?" Betty asked.

"Are you kidding, he has loved you since we went out dancing that one time." Hilda admitted.

"I want to tell him but I want to wait until it's the right moment." Betty announced.

"I think that would be best." Hilda said.

"Can I ask you a personal question, Hilda?" Betty asked as she got slightly embarrassed.

"Of course, you know you can."

"What does an orgasm feel like?"

"I… wow…you never had one before?" Hilda asked feeling sorry for her sister.

"No, with Walter he always wanted the main course instead of the appetizers." Betty said.

"Not even with Henry!"

"I could never relax with Henry because I thought about him leaving all the time. I just want to know what it feels like."Betty said as a tear fell down her cheek.

"Well, first you feel like you are losing complete control of your body in a good way. Than your toes curl and your body feels like it's on fire. Sometimes you feel like you are having an out of body occurrence. But, Betty, it is different for everyone."Hilda said as she looked at Betty.

"So, I probably won't know when I'm having one. I mean if it is different for everyone." Betty let out.

"Oh, you will know and if you decide to sleep with Gio he will know too." Hilda said as she winked at Betty.

"How will he know if I'm having one?" Betty asked. Hilda looked at her as if she had two heads.

"Aye Dios Mijo, Betty, don't you own or read a Cosmo Magazine? He can feel it when you're having one."Hilda let out

"Oh, Ohhh! Man I feel stupid." Betty said as she turned two shades of red.

"Don't feel stupid but I am going to buy you a Cosmo Magazine!" Hilda let out as she got up from Betty's bed.

"Betty, when you and Gio get to the point in your relationship, don't be afraid to talk to me about anything. You never really talk to me when you were with Walter or Henry." Hilda said softly as she stood at her door.

"I think this time around I will be coming to you more often." Betty said as she smiled.


	8. Montague, Cosmo Magazines, Purple Nighty

Trip to Montague!

Betty and Gio took a trip up to Montague on a Saturday afternoon. It took them a good hour and a half to get there. Once they got to the beach it was 5:00pm and the sun was setting into the ocean. They got out of the car and walked on the beach. Betty took off her red flats to feel the sand between her toes. They put their sleeping bags down and their other supplies as they walked over to the water.

"You know it's still a little cold for us to be putting our feet in the water," Betty announced as she let go of Gio's hand.

"Betty, you need to live a little," Gio let out as he grabbed her hand and pulled her gently until her feet were touching the water.

Betty's blue jeans got slightly wet but after a few minutes of being in the water she didn't think about it.

Gio never thought he would see Betty wear a pair of blue jeans ever. When she showed up at his apartment in a pair of dark blue jeans that made her butt look extremely good and a red sweater that showed just the right amount of cleavage, he was floored.

Betty's feet grew quite cold and when she couldn't feel her toes anymore she started to retreat back to the sand. Gio saw what she was doing and pulled her arm gently until she was pressed against his body.

Betty tried to escape his arms so she could head back to their sleeping bags but Gio had other ideas. He held her body close to him a little bit tighter as she tried to squirm away from him in a playful manner.

"I don't think so, Betty," Gio let out as he kissed her nose.

Betty let out a laugh as she threw her head back.

Gio thought she never looked prettier when she laughed. Betty's laugh was infectious in a good way.

"God, I love your laugh!" Gio exclaimed.

Betty wondered if he realized he used love in that sentence as she looked into his coco brown eyes.

"You love my laugh?" Betty asked as she wondered if he loved other things about her.

"Oh yeah, among other things."Gio said in his low husky voice that was ever so sexy.

Betty turned a pretty shade of red that matched her sweater. She loved that voice of Gio's. She had the pleasure of hearing it on numerous of occasions.

Gio smiled as he grabbed her hand and started to walk back to their sleeping bags. Betty lost her footing and fell down in the water right on her butt, taking Gio with her. Gio had slightly fallen on top of Betty so she ended up lying in the water.

Betty laughed and looked up at Gio as he was laughing too.

"I'm so sorry, Gio!" Betty let out.

"Are you ok?" Gio asked.

"Yeah, but I am all wet."Betty announced as she noticed Gio hadn't moved from his spot on top of her.

Gio leaned down and placed a small kiss on her lips liking the feel of her body under him. He looked down at her after he pulled back slightly. He moved the hair that had got in her face brushing his fingers along her cheek. He curled his fingers in her hair and leaned down to kiss her again. But this time Betty placed her hands on his back to pull him closer to her.

Betty rolled them over as Gio's tongue caressed hers.

Gio's hands roamed down her back until he brushed her bottom.

Betty stiffened as she felt his hand. "Maybe, we should go start a fire?" Betty asked as she got up from Gio and walked towards their sleeping bags. Gio got up and watched as she made it over to where they would be sleeping. He knew he probably took it too far but he couldn't help it. She drove him absolutely wild!

Once he reached her he saw she was getting the wood they brought ready to start the fire.

"Betty, I'm sorry. I…" He was about to explain until Betty spoke up.

"It's ok, Gio. I'm just not ready to go that far yet." Betty said softly.

"I know. I don't really know what I was thinking. I just got a little carried away." Gio said as he sat next to her on her sleeping bag.

"Gio, it's not that I don't want to. I just want to wait until we've been dating a little bit longer than three weeks." Betty stated as she smiled at Gio.

"You're right we need to wait at least another week!" Gio teased.

Betty gave him an annoyed looked then laughed.

"I'm kidding, Betty! I am willing to wait as long as I have to."Gio let out seriously.

"Thank you. I do love kissing you though." Betty said softly as she blushed slightly.

"I love kissing you, Betty." Gio whispered as he lightly placed a kiss on her lips.

Betty woke up the next morning with the sun warming her skin. She noticed the weight next to her had its arms wrapped around her. Betty turned around and smiled as she buried her face into his chest. He smelled like the ocean, a little bit of his cologne, and his natural scent.

Gio opened his eyes to a beautiful sight staring at him.

"I could get used to waking up next to you." Gio said with his husky voice.

"I want to bottle up your smell, so, when you're not around I have it with me." Betty exclaimed as she buried her face into his neck.

Gio stretched his arms out as he sat up from his position and smiled at Betty.

"I don't think I have ever had someone tell me they like the way I smell," Gio wondered.

"Well, I certainly do. Before we head out of here today, can we stop and get some breakfast?" Betty asked as she got up and stretched her arms over head.

"I think breakfast is a great idea. Why don't we pack up and get out of here." He stated as he started to roll up their sleeping bag.

Betty noticed they never drank the wine they had brought and held it up to Gio.

"Why don't we save this for another time?"Betty asked

"Sounds like a really good plan to me." Gio announced as he packed the wine up with the sleeping bags.

After a wonderful breakfast Gio took Betty home. Gio walked Betty up to her house as he held her hand.

"Thanks for taking me out of town for a day." Betty said as she looked at Gio.

"No problem, I knew you needed to get away."Gio stated

Betty put her arms around Gio's waist and pulled him close to her body. Gio wrapped his arms around her body and kissed her forehead then her nose then her lips.

Betty pulled back from the kiss and smiled.

"I will call you later."Gio let out

"Ok!" Betty walked into her house and noticed no one was home. She walked up stairs to her room and dropped her purse on the bed.

Betty noticed two things that weren't on her bed when she left yesterday. There were five different Cosmo magazines and a pretty pink box. Betty opened the box and shook her head as she pulled out the light purple nighty.

Betty took a look at the card that came with it and laughed slightly.

_Just wanted you to be prepared when the time was right!_

_ Love, Hilda_


	9. I love you, and one Hell of an orgasm

_A/N I have officially moved this story to an M- Rating! I think it's time for our two love birds to get it on! _

Betty arrived at Gio's apartment promptly at seven o clock. He was making them dinner to celebrate opening another Gio's sandwiches. He was really excited that his business was capitalizing. He was also ready to tell Betty how he felt.

Betty was so excited for Gio, who knew getting him accidentally fired had started a business that was expanding. She smiled thinking about how proud he was when he told her. She also couldn't believe that it had been two months since they started dating and she hadn't told him how she felt yet. They hadn't even had sex and Gio hadn't even said anything about it or tried to make a move.

"Hey, babe, you look beautiful as always," Gio complimented as Betty stepped into his apartment.

"Thanks, something smells amazing," Betty let out as she took off her sweater.

Gio took inventory of what Betty was wearing. She had a pretty white sleeveless blouse on, that came off the shoulders, and it showed just enough cleavage. Her shirt was a blue green color with white flowers along the hem. She wore some white flip flops that had a small heel showing off her red toenail polish.

"You know I'm a lucky man to have you as my girlfriend," Gio announced as he came into the living room with a bottle of wine.

Betty turned five shades of red and smiled as she kissed Gio on the lips.

"I'm very lucky to have you as a boyfriend!"

Gio smiled as he opened the bottle of the wine and poured them a glass.

"So, where do they want you to open the new shop?" Betty asked.

"They want me to open one in Queens. They think if this one does well they want me to expand to other states even," Gio explained.

"Wow, I'm so happy for you." Betty announced.

"Well, I couldn't have done it if you hadn't got me fired." Gio teased.

Betty laughed as she rolled her eyes at Gio.

"So, what is for dinner? I'm starving." Betty asked.

"Chicken Manicotti and for dessert it's a surprise." He said

Gio set the food out and went back into the kitchen to grab a bottle opener. When he came back in Betty had lit the candles and was staring out the window at the rain that suddenly was coming down.

"Wow, it is raining pretty hard." Gio let out as he wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed her cheek. "Come on, dinner is ready."

"Ok."

"So, what did you do today?" Gio asked.

"I went with Hilda to get some supplies for her salon. Then we went and got a pedicure with Christina, and we also took Justin to the movies for his first date."

"That sounds like an eventful day."

"It was. What did you do?"

"Well, I cleaned my apartment, went to the store, I had to go visit my mom, and then I came home to shower and get dinner ready for you." Gio let out

"How is your mom doing?" Betty asked

"She is good. Nella has been keeping her on her toes ever since she started liking this boy at school." Gio announced. "Plus Nella isn't speaking to me since I gave the boy she liked the talk."

"You didn't!"

"I did, she's my little sister and the boy is a year older than her. He needed to know that if he touches one hair on her head or even thinks of looking at her inappropriately, he would be seriously hurting." Gio said.

"Yeah, I wouldn't talk to you either." Betty announced.

"Thanks, babe, for being on my side." Gio let out sarcastically.

"I have no sympathy, I am little sister and it would drive me nuts when my sister would butt into my life. Especially when it came to men that I like."

"Betty, I worry about her. She doesn't have a dad around to scare off the boys that are going to come her way. She wasn't born when my dad left, if you could even call him that."

"Gio, you're a great big brother and she loves you. But you are not always going to be able to protect her from everything. She is going to have to find some things out for herself."

"I know thanks for making me feel better."Gio let out as he put a hand on top of hers.

"That's what I'm here for."

"I don't know what I would do without you, Betty. You mean a lot to me and I love you." Gio announced.

Betty's eyes filled up with tears as she sat right next to Gio.

"I love you so much, Gio." Betty said softly as she leaned in and kissed his lips.

Gio smiled as he gathered Betty up and pulled her onto his lap. Gio and Betty were so into kissing each other that they had completely forgot about dessert.

After about thirty minutes of kissing Betty cleared the table and loaded Gio's dishwasher with their dirty plates. She walked out to the living room and sat on the couch next to Gio. Betty grabbed the TV remote before Gio could and turned the channel to something interesting. She turned the channel to Grey's Anatomy and set the remote down. Gio took the remote and turned the channel to the Yankees game.

"Gio, I was watching that!" Betty announce as she turned it back to her television show.

"Betty, I have money on this game." Gio said as he turned it back to the game.

Betty went to grab the remote again but Gio snatched it before she could get. He held it above his head as Betty tried to reach for it. Betty was struggling to reach for it not realizing she was practically straddling _Gio's_ lap.

Gio noticed the close proximity that Betty and him were in and used it to his advantage. He leaned in and kissed her lips. Betty let out a small moan as she felt Gio's tongue invade her mouth. Betty completely forgetting about the remote wrapped her arms around Gio's neck. Gio dropped the remote behind the couch forgetting the game he was watching and focused on the game he was playing with her. He wrapped his arms around her waist as he continued to kiss her.

Betty's hand found its way into his hair as she felt Gio's hand slide up her back.

Gio successfully adjusted Betty to where she was lying on the couch underneath him. He nibbled on her bottom lip as Betty grew bold and slipped her hand under his white shirt. She felt his muscles in his back flex and loved the feel of them under her hands.

Gio's hand caressed her side as it slipped under her blouse and felt the smooth skin of her stomach.

"Gio…. Can we….Move this …..To your bedroom?" Betty barely got out as Gio lips found her neck.

"Are you sure?" Gio asked as he looked into Betty's chocolate brown eyes and saw that they were a darker shade of brown.

"Oh yeah." Betty said.

Gio got up off of her and grabbed her hand as he led her to his room. He pulled Betty to his body as they entered the room.

Betty gripped the hem of Gio's button down shirt as Gio nibbled on her neck. Gio started to unbutton her blouse as Betty kissed his lips. He let the material of the blouse fall off her shoulders as he took in her curves. They were much smaller than they were ten months ago but they were perfect.

Betty unbuttoned his shirt as her fingers brushed the skin and muscles in his shoulders. She helped him out of his shirt as she threw it in the direction towards his bathroom.

Gio backed Betty up as he kissed her until her legs hit the bed. Betty laid on the bed as Gio followed her. Gio kissed her collarbone, her breastbone, and just above her bra line as he made sure to brush his tongue where he kissed.

Betty's hands traveled down his back and stopped just at the hem of his wife beater. She pulled the wife beater over his head and threw it on the floor. Betty blushed as she noticed the tan ripped abs of Gio's stomach.

Gio's hand ventured down to her leg and up her skirt to caress her satin covered bottom.

Betty moaned softly as she rolled them over as she started to unbuckle his belt.

Gio's hands moved up her back and unfastened her tan lacy bra as he slipped the straps off her shoulder. Gio cupped her breast in his hands as he brushed her nipples with his thumbs.

"God, you're so beautiful!" Gio said softly as he rolled her back over and helped her out of her skirt.

Gio kissed his way down her body as he reached her breast. He swirled his tongue along her right nipple as he caressed her stomach.

Betty's whole body felt like it was on fire as Gio's lips descended down her body.

Gio felt her body respond to his lips as he continued to make love to her with his mouth.

Betty gripped the sheets as he found a spot on her body he liked.

Gio swirled his tongue into her belly button and Betty thought she would come unglued.

Gio removed her panties from her silky legs as he licked and nibbled her hip.

"God….This feels….so…. good."Betty barely got out. She looked up at Gio.

"Gio, you have too many clothes on."

"I will take care of that then." He got up off the bed and took off his jeans and boxer shorts.

Betty's whole body turned red when she saw how aroused Gio was and how big he was.

Betty started to get nervous as Gio laid back on the bed next to her.

Gio saw her uncertainty and wanted to reassure her and make her feel comfortable.

"Betty, we don't have to do this if you're still not ready." Gio announced.

"No, I want to do this. I'm just…. It's just…. You're a lot…." Betty was embarrassed neither Walter nor Henry could compare to Gio.

Gio got what she was trying to say and chuckled softly. He didn't want to embarrass Betty anymore than she already was so he leaned in and kissed her.

"I'll be gentle, Betty. I promise you that." Gio let out as he brushed a hair out of her face.

Gio used his knee to separate her thighs and kissed her lips. He entered her body slowly as his tongue slipped into her mouth. He gave her a minute to adjust to him before he started moving. He slowly rocked his hips into Betty's.

Betty let out a small groan of pain and pleasure. Once she felt comfortable enough her hands traveled up his back and into his hair.

Gio's rhythm had sped up some when he could tell Betty was enjoying herself. Betty had her eyes closed and her head was thrown back as she bit her bottom lip.

Betty wrapped her legs around his waist to feel him deeper inside of her. Betty had no clue what was happening to her body and it was the most terrifying and exotic thing that had ever happened.

Betty started to wonder if this was what Hilda was saying about how an orgasm will feel.

"Toes curling check. Body on fire, check. Out of body occurrence, pretty damn close." Betty thought as she felt her body spiraling out of control.

Gio could feel her body tensing up as she started to dig her nails into his body. Gio pumped a little bit faster as he felt like he was going to explode.

Betty's eyes rolled in the back of her head as she felt all her nerve endings snapped. She bit down on Gio's shoulder as her orgasm hit her which caused Gio's orgasm to hit him.

Gio collapsed onto Betty's body as he laid his head on her chest.

Both tried to cool down as Gio covered their bodies with the sheets.

"Can we do that again?" Betty joked as Gio rolled off of her.

Gio laughed as he pulled her body closer to his. "You're adorable, maybe we can after I lay here with you for a bit."Gio announced as he kissed her lips.

Betty snuggled under the sheets next to him as she put her head on his chest. Gio wrapped his arms around her and kissed her forehead.

"I love you, Gio." Betty said softly.

"I love you too, Betty."


	10. The Morning After!

Gio woke up the next morning with a smile on his face. He looked over at the beautiful sight of Betty still sleeping. She was facing him on her stomach. The sheet barely covered her body as it hung low on her lower back. Her back was soft to the touch and the color was a pretty ivory.

Gio ran a finger down her spine and back up again as Betty shivered from his touch.

Betty opened her gorgeous brown eyes and stared at a pair of coco colored ones.

"Good morning sweetheart!" Gio said as he kissed her lips.

"Good morning." Betty let out as she pulled the sheet up to cover her body and propped her head up with her hand. Gio also propped his head up with his hand as he smiled at Betty.

"How are you this morning?" Gio asked.

"A little sore but I am good. I am better than good I'm great." Betty announced as she leaned in and kissed his lips. Gio put his arm around her waist as Betty lied on his body as she continued to kiss him.

"What do you want to do for breakfast?" Gio asked as he ran a hand through her hair.

"I'm not that hungry right now for food!" Betty announced seductively as she nibbled on Gio's neck.

"Betty…. You said…..Oh wow….You were sore…. Jeez Betty your killing me here." Gio barely got out as Betty kissed down his body.

After a second round of love making Gio got up to make them breakfast. Betty came into the kitchen with his white button down shirt on and wrapped her arms around his waist from behind.

"Something smells awesome." Betty let out as Gio turned around to face her. He took in that she was wearing his shirt.

"You look better in that shirt more than I do." Gio complimented as he pulled her in and kissed her lips.

"So, are you going to tell me what's for breakfast or is it top secret," Betty asked.

"Blueberry pancakes, eggs, bacon, and fruit," Gio answered as he went back to flipping the pancakes.

"Yum! Can I help with anything," Betty asked.

"Yeah, why don't you grab the fruit and cut it up for us." Gio said as he watched Betty get the fruit out of the refrigerator.

Betty sat on one of his bar stools as she sliced through the watermelon. She wasn't paying attention and she sliced her finger with the knife.

"Oww! Damn it." Betty yelled as tears fell down her cheeks.

Gio turned around and immediately ran over to Betty. Gio saw that Betty cut herself pretty good but it wasn't deep enough for stitches.

"Ah, sweetheart, let's go clean that up."Gio said concerned.

"Ok." Betty let out weakly. Betty never really liked the sight of blood and she was starting to feel a little light headed.

"Gio, I don't feel so good." Betty announced. Gio noticed that she looked a little green and he rushed her to the bathroom. Gio lifted the toilet seat and held Betty's hair back as she lost her dinner from last night.

After Betty didn't have anything left to throw up she flushed the toilet and closed the lid. She looked up at Gio and saw a look of concern.

"I'm so sorry, Gio." Tears came down her face from embarrassment.

"Sweetheart, there is no reason to apologize." Gio said softly as he helped her up. He cleaned her cut and put a band aid on it then kissed her finger.

"Do you have an extra tooth brush, so, I can brush my teeth?" Betty asked.

"Yes in the cabinet."

Betty grabbed the toothbrush, toothpaste, and started to brush her teeth. After she had clean teeth she walked out to the kitchen. Gio had breakfast ready and the table sat for the both of them.

"Hey do you feel better," Gio asked

"My stomach still a little shaken but I'm hungry."Betty announced as she came and sat down on Gio's lap.

"Well, I made enough food to feed an army, so, why don't you try eating some pancakes. That might make your stomach feel better." Gio announced as Betty got off his lap and cut up her pancakes on her plate.

Gio was right she ate just enough to settle her stomach and satisfy her appetite.

"I'm stuffed!" Betty let out.

"Good. How's that stomach of yours doing?" Gio asked as he took their plates to the kitchen.

"It's much better. I still can't believe I got sick from the sight of my own blood," Betty said.

"Well, it happens sometimes." Gio let out as he came back in the dining room with a cup of coffee for him and more orange juice for Betty.

Betty smiled at Gio as she thought about how laid back and gentle he was with her. Not once when she was throwing up did he make a face or complain to her. He held her hair back and rubbed her back until she was finished.

"Thanks for taking care of me this morning. It really meant a lot to me." Betty let out as she placed a hand on top of Gio's.

"You don't have to thank me, Betty. That's what I'm here for." Gio said as he leaned over and kissed her nose than her lips.

After they ate breakfast Gio took Betty home and told her he would call her later on tonight.

Betty walked into the house and noticed Hilda was sitting on the couch waiting for her. Betty smiled at Hilda and walked into the kitchen to grab a glass of water. Hilda didn't let her get away with that as she followed her into the kitchen and sat down at the table.

"So, are you going to tell me how your night went or am I going to have to beat it out of you," Hilda asked.

"It went good." Betty exclaimed as she walked out of the room. She knew she was torturing Hilda but she wanted to see how long she could take this.

"That's all you're going to say to me," Hilda announced as she stared at Betty.

"Well, yep that's all I'm going to say to you." Betty said as she walked up stairs inwardly laughing at Hilda who was calling her something in Spanish.

"Betty Suarez, I am not going to let you get away without talking to me. Either you talk or I will sit on you until you squeal. So, it's your choice, choose wisely!" Hilda threatened.

"Ok, we had sex twice and both times I had an orgasm. There now that I told you I'm going to take a shower now." Betty let out as she got ready to take a shower.

"So, those Cosmo Magazines really helped out?" Hilda inquired

"Yes, they did actually. But it also could have been the fact that Gio knew what he was doing."

"So, how big is Gio's penis? If you don't mind me asking." Hilda asked.

Betty shook her head and thought "_how typical of Hilda.__"_

"Yes, I do mind you asking. That's none of your business." Betty took a look at the look Hilda was giving her and gave in.

"Oh alright, It was big. Can I take a shower now?" Betty asked

"Ok, after one more question. Did you tell him you loved him?" Hilda asked as she looked at Betty.

"Yes, after he told me he loved me first."

"Ohhhh! That's so awesome. I'm happy for you, Betty. Now go take your shower." Hilda let out as she left Betty's bedroom.

Betty stepped into the shower letting the warm water hit her body as she thought of her night with Gio. Gio was more then what Betty expected for a lover. She wasn't kidding when she told Hilda he knew what he was doing. He didn't rush into it he took his time loving her. This morning she didn't know what got into her but all she wanted was for him to touch her like he did last night. So she made the first move.

This was the first time Betty felt like she could relax and let herself go with someone. She really felt beautiful when she was around him and she never remembered feeling like that with Walter or Henry. Betty knew she could see a future with Gio and that made her smile. She could see Gio sandwiches going capital and she hoped to be owning her own magazines. She could see them getting married and having babies, and she was so happy.

Gio stepped into the shower after he got home from dropping off Betty. He let the warm water cascade down his chiseled body as he thought of Betty. He couldn't believe for the first time in a long time that he was with someone that he loved with everything in him. Betty was a firecracker and he loved that about her. She had a beautiful body and was amazing in bed. She was so cute last night when she saw his body.

This was the first time Gio felt like he could spend the rest of his life with someone. He could see a future with Betty. He could see Betty owning her own magazine while Gio's sandwiches goes capital. He could see them getting married, having babies, and it didn't even scare him. He wanted and needed Betty in his life and he was glad he had her.


	11. Gio's Birthday

_Author's note: This chapter kind of had a mind of its own. So happy reading! _

Betty came into Mode on Monday excited it had been four wonderful months with Gio and she was happy. Betty had stayed over at Gio's house and it made getting to work a lot easier than if she had left from Queens. She liked waking up next to him in the morning and her shower this morning was fairly entertaining.

Daniel walked into his office and noticed his assistant had a permanent smile on her face as of lately. He knew it had to do with one certain sandwich boy or man whatever you want to call him. He picked up the phone to call Betty when she walked in his office with his messages.

"Good morning, Daniel. Here is your messages, and don't forget you have a meeting with Alexis at 12:00 today." Betty announced

"Good morning, Betty. You seem to be in a great mood today," Daniel said as he gestured for Betty to sit down.

"I'm in a very good mood today. I was also wondering if I could get off at least an hour earlier today," Betty asked

"Do you mind telling me why?"

"Gio and I are having dinner at his mom's house tonight for his birthday tomorrow." Betty let out as she waited for Daniel to reply.

"Yeah that's fine. You also can take tomorrow off for his birthday. All I have tomorrow is a few business meetings with advertisers," Daniel explained as he stared at Betty. She was extremely ecstatic as she came around and gave him a big hug.

"Thank you so much, Daniel. This means so much to me." Betty squealed as she went back to getting things done to leave early today.

Betty had been so busy trying to get things done for work she had completely worked through lunch.

Gio noticed and decided to surprise her as he came up to her desk from behind and covered her eyes.

"Guess who," Gio teased.

"Hmm, Brad Pitt," Betty joked as she knew exactly who it is.

"Very funny, Betty now guess again,"

"I know it's you, Gio." Betty said as she turned around and gave him a kiss.

"I saw you had worked through lunch, so, I made you a sandwich." Gio announced as he placed the sandwich on her desk.

"Thank you, I am trying to get everything done so I can leave early today. Plus I get tomorrow off for your birthday."

"So, does that mean you're staying with me tonight?" Gio asked.

"Maybe, I'll have to check with my other boyfriends to see if it's ok," Betty teased as she chuckled slightly.

"Well, you tell those other boyfriends that they're going to have to share." He loved their playful banter that they could do so easily with one another.

"Well, I will when you tell your other girlfriends that they have to share too." Betty announced as she leaned forward and kissed his nose.

"Hmm, how about I just get rid of them?" Gio asked.

"Sounds like a good idea." Betty said as she smiled at Gio.

"So, what time are you getting off tonight," Gio asked.

"An hour before I usually get off,"

"Ok, I have to go back to the deli but I will pick you up at your house at 7:00."

"Ok, love you." Betty let out as Gio kissed her lips.

"Love you too!"

Betty watched as he exited the building and went back into Daniel's office.

"Hey, Daniel, do you have those tickets that I needed you to get me?" Betty asked. She had wanted to get Gio Yankee tickets for the season opener but they were extremely expensive. Daniel knew a guy who could get her good seats for cheap, so, he told her he would get them for her.

"Yeah, here they are." He handed her an envelope with two tickets in it. The tickets were behind home plate in the first row.

Betty let out a squeal when she looked at the tickets.

"Daniel, I cannot believe you got these seats. Gio is going to flip and I can't wait to see his face." Betty announced as she gave Daniel a hug.

"It was no problem, Betty. Plus the guy who I got those tickets from owed me."

"Well, thank you so much!" Betty said as she went back to work.

When Betty came home after work she went up stairs to start getting her stuff together to stay at Gio's. She had gotten Gio two other gifts besides the tickets but knew the tickets would be his favorite. One of the gifts she bought she wanted to give to him tonight after they had dinner with his family.

After she got her bag ready and Gio's presents together she started to get herself ready. She pulled a simple black dress out of her closet and a tan bra and panties that had pretty black flowers on it. She walked into the bathroom and started the bath tub to take a bubble bath to relax some.

An hour later Betty stepped out of the bath smelling like vanilla and feeling really relaxed almost too relaxed. She decided she would take a small thirty minute nap as she lied down in bed with nothing but her robe on.

Gio got to Betty's house at seven exactly as he knocked on the door. Hilda answered the door with a smile on her face.

"Hey, Gio, come on in Betty's still getting ready upstairs. You could go up to her room if you want," Hilda let out.

"Ok." Gio announced as he ran upstairs to Betty's room. The door to Betty's room was slightly open as he sneaked in. Betty was slipping her dress over her head and got a peak of her matching bra and panties. He smiled as he came up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Hey, beautiful," Gio softly said as his breath hit her neck.

Betty smiled as she turned around to face him and put her arms around his neck.

"Hey, you," Betty said as she kissed his lips.

Gio pulled her close to his body and ran his fingers through her hair.

"Betty, we need to go," Gio exclaimed as he pulled back from Betty.

"I know I just had to kiss you." Betty let out as she turned around to grab her bag to go.

"Believe me, Betty I could spend the whole night kissing you. I just told my mom we would be at her house in ten minutes."Gio explained as he grabbed Betty's bag as they exited her room. They walked down stairs, so, Betty could say goodbye to her family.

"Bye guys, I love you. I will see you later on tomorrow."

"Bye, Mija, and bye, Gio,"

"Bye, Betty, and Gio,"

"Bye, Aunt Betty, and Gio," Betty and Gio heard the goodbyes as they left the house and smiled.

"You know my family adores you, especially my dad,"

"Well I like your family, especially your dad." Gio said as he opened the door to his new red Ford truck.

They arrived at Gio's mom's house five minutes late. They came into the house and could hear laughter in the kitchen. The whole family was standing around drinking wine and enjoying each other's company.

"Hey guys." Gio let out as they walked into the kitchen. Everyone turned around to the young couple that came into the kitchen.

"Hey, Gio and Betty, dinner is almost ready." Carmen let out as she walked up and gave Gio and Betty a hug.

Carmen looked over at Betty as if she hadn't ever seen her before.

"Did you lose weight since I saw you last? You were already skinny enough," Carmen asked as she placed a hand on Betty's belly.

"No, Mrs. Rossi, I've just been really busy at work lately," Betty answered as she got slightly flustered from the attention.

All the men had exited the kitchen as the women helped finish dinner and dessert. Nicolette had handed Betty a glass of wine.

"Ma, Betty and Gio are having more sex than anyone of us in this room. Betty is bound to lose some weight." Sophia announced making Betty spit out her wine. No one else seemed to be affected by that comment.

"Well, I know that. I was just trying to be subtle unlike you." Carmen let out as Nicolette hit Sophia over the head with the back of her hand.

"I'm sorry, Betty. I'm trying to live vicariously through you and my little brother since I'm not getting any."

Betty giggled lightly and turned a rosy color as all the women sans Nella were listening intently to Betty.

"It's completely ok, Sophia. I'm just not used to having that much attention on me that's all." Betty announced. As Gio came into the kitchen and winked at her.

"Betty, why don't you come in the living room and help me set the table?" Gio asked as he knew his family was giving her the third degree about their relationship.

"Ok," Betty let out as they walked into the dining room.

"Sorry about my family, Betty. I know they can be a little much at times." Gio said as she smiled at him.

"It's ok, Gio. I really like your family. Sophia reminds of Hilda how blunt she is at times."

"Yeah, well we all got that bluntness from our dad." Gio exclaimed

Betty saw that talking about his dad was hard. Betty knew his dad was a jerk for leaving Carmen with three kids and a baby on the way but it seems like Gio took it the hardest. Betty figured Gio would talk to her about his father when he was ready but tonight was not the night.

Dinner went relatively smooth and before they knew it everyone was asking for dessert. They brought out a cake with twenty seven candles on it and all sang a bad rendition of Happy Birthday to Gio.

"Hey, little bro, make a wish." Sophia announced as she saw Gio smile at Betty before he blew out his candles. Gio wished to spend the rest of his life with Betty.

They arrived at Gio's apartment and walked in a little after ten a clock. Betty went into Gio's room to put her bag away and get the present she wanted him to open tonight.

"Gio," Betty asked as she came back into the room.

"Yeah, I'm in the kitchen." Gio announced as he watched her walk into the kitchen.

"I wanted to give one of your gifts tonight." Betty said softly as she handed him a green blue bag from Tiffany's.

Gio looked at the bag and smiled as he placed the bag on the kitchen counter to open it better. He saw a box and opened that up then he pulled back the tissue paper. He noticed the platinum case had his name engraved in it as he opened that to reveal cards that were made especially for him.

"Business cards," Gio asked as he looked at the card. He loved them and couldn't wait to hand them out.

"I know they're stupid," Betty let out as she looked at Gio.

Instead of telling Betty how much he loved the cards he showed her how much he did. He kissed her with all the love he felt for her as his tongue invaded her mouth.

Betty let out a small moan as she felt Gio's hands roam her back.

"They're not stupid, Betty. I think there awesome and I cannot wait to give them to people." He said softly. Their foreheads were pressed together as Gio placed another kiss on Betty's pouty pink lips.

The next thing Betty knew she was wrapping her legs around Gio's waist and was being pressed against his bedroom wall.

Gio helped Betty out of her dress as he threw it on the floor.

Betty pretty much ripped his shirt open as she listened to the buttons go flying across the wood floors.

Gio was so incredibly turned on by the sight of Betty he didn't think he would last long.

"God, I want you so bad!" Gio growled as he grinded into her.

"I want you too." Betty whispered in his ear.

Gio removed Betty from the wall never breaking contact with her body as he laid her down on the bed.

Betty helped him out by removing her bra as she tossed it on the floor.

Gio unbuckled his belt on his pants and removed his jeans as he lied down on top of Betty. He kissed her neck and shoulder as felt Betty's hands glaze down his back and slip into his boxers.

Betty's fingers danced a long his butt before she started to remove his boxers from his body.

Gio's slipped his fingers through the waist band of her panties and removed them down her beautiful legs.

Gio couldn't control himself and felt like he was in high school again as he stared at Betty's naked body.

"Betty, I'm sorry but I have got to have you like right now." Gio said.

Betty rolled them over as Gio entered her body. She circled his hips as she looked into his coco colored eyes that were slightly dilated. She leaned down as she grinded her hips and kissed him.

Gio rolled them over when he felt like he was losing complete control. He rocked her slowly as Betty wrapped her legs around his waist. He felt like he was racing to completion and Betty was following him as every one of her muscles were tightening.

Betty bit down on his shoulder and cried out his name which came out muffled.

Gio pumped a couple more times into her body before his orgasm hit him. He collapsed onto her body as he kissed her lips softly.

Gio rolled off of her body as he turned on his side to face Betty.

Betty turned to face him as their legs were still tangled together.

Gio thought Betty looked beautiful totally blissed out, sweat glistening off her skin, her cheeks were still slightly flushed from arousal, and her lips were pink and swollen.

Betty smiled at Gio as she noticed how incredibly hot he was. He had sweat glistening off his abs, his eyes were still a darker brown, and his hair was a mess but to Betty he was a beautiful mess.


	12. Gio's Birthday part 2

_Authors Note: Here is the second part of Gio's birthday!_

Betty woke up in the morning feeling fully loved and a little sore. Her eyes focused on the delightful mass whose legs were still tangled with hers. It was his birthday today and she couldn't wait to give him the Yankee tickets. Betty wanted him to wake up, so, he could open her present.

She leaned in to whisper in his ear but Gio had other ideas as he pulled her body close to his as he opened his eyes.

"Happy 27th birthday, babe!" Betty let out as she kissed his lips.

"Thanks, beautiful!" Gio announced as Betty got up and wrapped the sheet around her body.

"Hey, I like you better naked." Gio watched as she dug through her purse and pulled out an envelope.

She walked back over and sat on the bed next to him.

"Here's your other present!" Betty said with excitement in her voice as she handed him the envelope.

Gio opened the envelope and took one look at the tickets and almost fell off the bed.

"Yankee tickets, first row, behind home plate! How…. When….. Where did you get these tickets?" Gio asked.

"You have Daniel to thank for those seats. I just wanted to get you tickets to see the game." Betty explained as she smiled at Gio.

Gio couldn't believe it as he looked over at this wonderful woman who was sitting next to him. He felt like he was the luckiest man alive. For a second time in their relationship he was at a loss of words, so, he did the only thing he could think of. He scooped her up in his arms and kissed her.

Betty let out a small giggle as Gio rolled them over to show his thanks as he nibbled on her neck.

Two hours later they were both showered and ready to go for the day. They were sitting on the bar stools finishing the breakfast Betty made.

Gio had to admit the pancakes that weren't burnt or under cooked were pretty good. He was happy that she was learning a thing or two in the kitchen from him among other things.

"So, what do you want to do today for your birthday?" Betty asked as she took their plates to the kitchen.

"Why don't we go explore Manhattan, the Giovanni Rossi way," Gio announced as he looked at Betty.

"Ok!"

Betty and Gio decided to take the subway to Manhattan instead of Gio driving, so Betty could fully take in the experience.

"You know there are a lot of things you could do in Manhattan without spending any money. It also pays to know the right people." Gio explained as he held her hand as they exited the subway.

"Really, I would have never thought of that." Betty let out as they crossed the street to get to Central park.

Gio knew a guy that had tickets on him for a Matinee showing of Wicked knowing Betty didn't get to fully enjoy it the first time.

Betty couldn't believe he was actually taking her to see Wicked during the day.

"Gio, I don't think they're going to let me in after last time,"

"Trust me they will," Gio said as they made their way over to Broadway.

Once they had gotten there, Gio approached a guy at the front desk. They seemed to be pretty close buddies the way they were carrying on with one another.

"So, how is the wife, Carlos?" Gio asked

"She is doing really good, we're going to be parents!" Carlos let out with a proud smile on his face.

"Congratulations, that is so awesome."Gio said as he let go of Betty's hand long enough to give Carlos a manly hug.

"Carlos, this is my girlfriend Betty, Betty, this is Carlos a buddy of mine from high school." Gio introduced.

"Nice to meet you, Betty," Carlos announced as he looked Betty over. She was very pretty and he could see that they were pretty much smitten with one another.

"Nice to meet you too, Carlos!" Betty let out as she smiled.

"So, we are going to go see our show now. We'll have to get together the four us one time and do dinner." Gio said as he pulled Betty along inside.

"I can't believe I actually get to sit through Wicked without any interruptions," Betty announced as Gio and she found their seats.

"Well, I just wanted to make sure you got to see it this time," Gio let out softly as he put his arm around her. This time Betty leaned into him as she put her head on his shoulder.

"Gio, this is so awesome but it's your birthday and you're doing something for me," Betty said as she looked at Gio.

"It may be my birthday, but I like just being with you like this!" Gio explained "Also that smile on your face is just an added bonus."

"Thank you!" Betty exclaimed as she kissed his lips.

After the show ended it was already two a clock in the afternoon. Both of them were starving, so, Gio took them over to his shop and made them sandwiches for lunch.

Once they were done eating they decided to go take a ferry over to the Statue of Liberty. Betty paid for the ferry ride even though Gio insisted he would. Betty had lived in New York all her life and not once could she have said that she has been to the Statue of Liberty. Now she could and she had Gio to thank for it.

"Wow, this view is amazing!" Betty let out as they made it to the top of the statue.

"I have been here at least six times and this view still blows me away." Gio announced as he wrapped his arm around her.

"So, have you been having a good birthday?" Betty asked as she turned her body to face him.

"Yes, it has been the best birthday so far." Gio said as he kissed her lips.

By the time they got back to Manhattan after visiting the Statue of Liberty, they wanted to go home.

Betty ordered a pizza once they arrived back to Gio's house and Gio went to get a bottle of wine out of the refrigerator.

Gio handed Betty a glass as he sat next to her on the sofa. The pizza guy arrived twenty minutes later with their pizza. They ate their dinner as they watched a movie on the T.V.

Once the movie was over Gio looked down at his lap at Betty who was fast asleep. He brushed her cheek as she slept and he smiled. He lifted her head off his lap and laid it on the pillow on the couch. He walked into his room and turned down the sheets and stripped down to boxers and wife beater. He walked back into the living room and picked Betty up off of the couch.

He walked back into his bedroom and placed Betty gently on the bed. He brushed a hair out of her face as he took off her glasses. He watched as she snuggled deeper into the pillow and he smiled. He thought she looked so innocent kind of like what their little girls were going to look like.

_"Woah, Gio, where did that come from?" _


	13. Betty's promotion and a fight!

_Authors Note: I want to shout out to Wooster who has been a big help with this story. I also want to thank all the readers for your nice reviews. They make me want to continue the story!_

When Betty left Gio's house the morning after his birthday she was concerned. Gio seemed to be a little distant with her and that scared her. She was wondering if she had done something wrong in order for him to be like that with her. She decided that maybe he just needed some space and she would call him later.

Betty got to work five minutes late with Daniel's bagel and coffee. Daniel took one look at her and knew something was wrong.

"Hey, Betty, do you have my messages for me?" Daniel asked as Betty handed him his messages.

"You have a meeting with Alexis and the new Creative Director at 2:00 today," Betty announced

"Yah, I want you to be at that meeting today. I thought you could take notes,"

"Ok." Betty let out as she got up to go back to her desk.

"Betty, do you want talk about what is bothering you?" Daniel asked.

"I'm ok, Daniel, this is something I need to work out myself." With that being said Betty walked back to her desk.

Two a clock came before Betty knew it. She walked down to the board room and saw that Daniel and Alexis we're already there.

"Hey, Betty, we were waiting for you!" Alexis let out.

"Where is the new Creative Director? I got the right time for the meeting, didn't I," Betty asked

"Oh of course you did and we are looking at our new Creative Director," Daniel let out as he smiled at Betty.

Betty looked around the room to see if the real Creative Director was hiding.

"I'm sorry, but I don't see any Creative Director. Am I going blind?" She said as she removed her glasses from her face to clean them off.

"No, Betty, you're not going blind. We want you as our Creative Director!" Daniel announced.

"What…. I…… Are you guys serious?" Betty asked. She was really thinking Daniel and Alexis had lost their minds.

"Of course we're serious, Betty. We think you deserve it more than anyone," Daniel explained.

"I don't know what to say."

"Say you will be our Creative Director." Alexis said softly as she smiled.

"Yes, of course I will!" Betty announced as she hugged both Daniel than Alexis.

Betty was ecstatic that Daniel and Alexis wanted her to be their Creative Director of Mode. She could not wait to tell Gio. She knew he would be so proud of her.

She stepped into his deli and noticed he was helping out a customer. He saw her and gave her a small smile as he finished the order.

Betty watched as the customer left and walked over to the counter.

"Hey, Babe," Betty let out excited.

"Hey, what are you doing here?" Gio asked.

"Well, I have some good news," Betty announced.

"Oh really, what is the news?"

"You are looking at the new Creative Director for Mode Magazine!" Betty exclaimed.

"That's great, Betty." Gio said as he walked around and gave Betty a hug.

Betty pulled away shortly after feeling weird. Gio was still being distant with her and it was bothering her.

"Gio, are you ok?" Betty asked

"Yah, why wouldn't I be?" Gio asked

"I don't know, I just thought you would be happier for me."

"Betty, just because I am not jumping up and down for you doesn't mean I'm not happy!" Gio let out harshly.

"What's with the hostility I'm just concerned," Betty announced annoyed at his attitude.

"Well, I don't need your concern."

"You know what, when the Gio that I know and love decides to come out of hiding, tell him to come and talk to me. Until then I don't want to talk to this Gio!"

Gio watched as Betty turned around and walked out of his Sandwich shop. His heart sank and guilt consumed him, He did the only thing he could think of and that was to run after her.

He ran out of his shop and saw she was walking into the Meade building. He raced after her into the building and noticed she was getting ready to enter the elevator.

"Betty," Gio yelled as he ran to catch the elevator. He stuck a hand into the doors of the elevator and stepped inside. Once inside he pressed the stop button on the button panel.

"Gio, what are you…." Betty was about to say when Gio's lips were crushing her own.

Gio pulled back slowly and looked at Betty. "I'm so sorry, Betty."

"It took you long enough to come after me," Betty said softly as tears came down her cheeks.

"I know I'm a jerk. Last night when you were sleeping I saw what our little girls were going to look like and that scared me. I don't want you to get the wrong idea because I love very much. I think it scared me though because I can see us getting married and having kids. I never felt that way with any woman I have ever dated." Gio let out as he stared at Betty.

"Gio, I'm just as scared as you are. But I don't expect those things because I have you in my life and I love you more than anything." Betty said softly as tears still rolled down her cheeks.

"I guess we could write this off as our first fight," Gio let out as he wiped her cheeks with his thumbs. He was seriously kicking himself for making her cry.

"Well technically it isn't our first fight,"

"As a couple it is." Gio exclaimed

"That's true." Betty agreed

"Betty, I wanted you to know that I'm extremely happy for you and I should have kissed you back in my shop."

"Well apology accepted if you kiss me again," Betty let out.

"Oh, I can definitely do that." Gio whispered as he backed her up against the wall of the elevator and kissed her. Betty's hands wrapped around Gio's waist as she pulled him close to her body.

Gio pulled back some resting his forehead on hers. They stood there letting their breathing return to normal before Betty reached out and pressed the stop button. The elevator lurched back to moving up to the Mode floor.

"Damn, I thought you were going to let me live out my elevator fantasy," Gio teased as he stared at Betty.

"Gio! There are cameras in here and anyways that fantasy is never coming true," Betty let out as the stopped on the Mode floor.

"I figured it wouldn't, but it never hurts to ask." Gio said as he walked with her over to her desk. Betty noticed a stack of paper work she was going to have to finish and let out a groan.

Daniel came out of his office and saw that Gio was standing at Betty's desk.

"Hello, Gio, it's good to see you. How's your business doing?" Daniel asked with a sincere smile.

"Great, I just opened another Gio's Sandwiches in Queens," Gio exclaimed.

"That's awesome. Oh by the way, Happy Belated Birthday!"

"Thanks! Hey, Daniel thanks for the seats at the Yankee game they are awesome tickets." Gio announced.

"No problem." Daniel said with a smile as he walked away from them.

"So, do you want to go to dinner and celebrate?" Gio asked.

"Yeah, I would love to! Can we invite my family?" Betty asked. She couldn't wait to tell her family.

"Of course!"

"I love you and all but, I need to get this paper work done or we won't be going out to dinner." Betty announced as she smiled at Gio.

Gio gave her a quick kiss. "I love you too! See you at 7:00 at your house."

_Author's Note: I wanted a small fight just because that's what Gio and Betty do best and I figured it would lead to really good make up sex! I don't know you be the judge._


	14. Celebration,Flirting,Makeup Sex!

Gio arrived at Betty's house at 7:00 right on the dot. Her whole family was running around finishing getting ready for dinner. Ignacio invited Gio in as he answered the door.

"Hey, Gio, come on in and have a seat."

"Hi Mr. Suarez, is everyone almost ready?" Gio asked.

"Gio, call me Ignacio, Mr. Suarez makes me feel old. Everyone is almost ready you know how women are,"

"Yes I do, I have three sisters." Gio announced as he heard heels clicking on the stairs.

Hilda came down the stairs looking stylish as always wearing a black simple dress. Justin was following her down the stairs.

"Mom, I think you should wear the black pumps instead of the leopard ones." Justin stated.

"Justin, leave your mom alone!" Betty let out as she came down the stairs after them. Betty looked beautiful in a classy black and white dress that had a flirty skirt, and came off her shoulders.

Gio wanted to freeze time as he stared at her. He knew she didn't know how incredibly sexy she really was. He also knew he was going to have a hard time keeping his hands off of her at dinner.

Betty greeted Gio when she came down the stairs. He looked very handsome in his white button down shirt and black tie and pants. Of course he wouldn't be Gio without his leather jacket.

"Hey, babe, you look handsome."

"Thanks, you look beautiful." He stated as he kissed her lips.

"Awww, that's so cute!"Hilda and Justin let out.

Gio and Betty rolled their eyes as they parted from kissing.

"So, are we ready to go?" Gio asked.

"Almost, Daniel wanted to come and celebrate with us," Betty said just when there was a knock at the door.

"Great!" Gio announced.

Hilda answered the door and smiled at Daniel.

"Hey, Daniel, come on in."

"Hey, Hilda, you look really nice," Daniel complemented as he looked Hilda over.

"Thanks, so do you!"Hilda let out as she too looked Daniel over.

Betty picked up on the obvious attraction between Daniel and Hilda, not really knowing where it came from. She just shook her head and thought. _"Man, this night sure going to be interesting!"_

Thirty minutes later they had arrived at Mike's Greek and Italian food restaurant in SoHo. They had all piled out of the town car and entered the restaurant where Gio went up and confirmed their reservation. The hostess took them back to a private room that had a big round table and got their drink order.

"So, Betty, are you excited to start working as Creative Director?" Hilda asked as she took a sip of her wine.

"I am still shocked but I am excited," Betty let out as she looked over at Daniel.

"Betty, you deserve the job and Alexis, my mom, and I only had you in mind when the opportunity opened up,"

"Thank you, Daniel."

Ignacio smiled at his daughter as Gio leaned over and gave her a kiss on the cheek. He could tell that Gio was extremely proud of Betty for all the hard work she had to endure. He could also see the never ending love they had for one another and thanked God for bringing the two of them together.

Their dinner had come before any of them knew it. They had all settled into comfortable conversation.

"Gio, can you pass me the pepper, please?" Betty asked.

"I can pass you the pepper but it's going to cost you," Gio teased as he playfully flirted with her.

Betty leaned forward and brushed her hand on his knee and squeezed it under the table. "Can you please pass the pepper?" She pouted.

Gio slightly jumped and shook his head at Betty.

"Alright, here you go." Gio said softly.

Daniel couldn't believe how quick Gio relented and leaned over and whispered. "You gave in to easily to her."

"Yah, well, I will get her back later." Gio let out as he smiled at Betty.

Daniel went back to his conversation with Hilda.

"So, Hilda, how is your business doing?"

"It is going really good. I am at the point where I would like to look into renting a space and opening up a salon," Hilda announced as she smiled at Daniel.

"Well, that sounds awesome." Daniel said softly as he smiled back at Hilda.

Justin was watching the interaction between Daniel and Hilda. He was ecstatic; if his mom and Daniel dated maybe he would be able to have a small job at Mode.

Ignacio was having fun watching both his daughters have a good time. He was glad that Daniel came to celebrate with them and he was happy Hilda seemed to be enjoying his company.

"Betty." Ignacio let out.

"Yeah, Dad,"

"I just wanted to tell you how proud I am of you. You have worked so hard the last three years at Mode and you deserve all that has come your way. Daniel, thank you for giving my daughter this opportunity and being a big brother and a Mentor to her,"

"It was no problem, Mr. Suarez. But if anyone was the Mentor I think it was Betty with me." Daniel announced.

Betty got up and gave her dad a big hug as he said "your mom would have been so proud of you."

Betty wiped the tears off her cheeks as she went back to her seat.

"Papi, why did you have to go and get sentimental on us?" Hilda asked as she wiped the tears that fell from her cheeks.

"Yeah, Mr. Suarez, that's not nice. You could make even a grown man get choked up," Gio let out.

"Hey, I didn't mean to get everyone crying. I just wanted to tell my baby girl how happy I am for her. Also I am very proud of my other baby girl," Ignacio said.

"Hey, let's not forget about me here," Justin announced as he smiled.

"Justin!" Betty and Hilda said at the same time.

"What, I was just saying,"

"Of course, I am always proud of you." Ignacio explained as he wrapped an arm around his grandson.

After another hour of talking Betty was ready to be alone with Gio. They still hadn't fully made up from their fight and she was anxious to get him back to his apartment. She had read in one of those Cosmo magazines that make up sex was always the best. She wanted to put that theory to the test. She leaned over and whispered in Gio's ear. "I can't wait to go home with you tonight! We have lots of making up to do."

Gio gulped and saw the waiter. "Check please!" Gio announced in a voice that he swore he hadn't heard since puberty.

The waiter came back with their check and after a little arguing between Gio and Daniel they settled on splitting the bill. Ignacio wanted to help too, so, they had him pay the tip.

They all piled back into the town car and dropped Gio and Betty off first before the rest of the Suarez family.

Gio fumbled with his keys as he felt Betty nibble on his neck. Once they made it inside Betty pounced on him.

Gio stumbled backwards as he was taken by surprise. He couldn't deny he wanted her but at the rate Betty was moving they wouldn't even make it to the bedroom.

"Betty…" Gio let out as Betty started to remove his tie and threw it behind the couch. She was unbuttoning his button down shirt and pulling it out from his pants when he put both of his hands on her shoulders.

"What, you don't want me?" Betty asked with a pout on her face.

"Not want you? Look at me, Betty. I am hard as a rock. But we need to slow down or we'll be having sex on the couch."

"I don't want to slow down. I want you like right now! Then later we could go slow. Remember earlier when I said we have lots of making up to, I wasn't kidding," Betty let out as she finished untucking his shirt from his pants

"Ok, but you asked for it. I still want to get you back for that little move you pulled on me at dinner,"

"What move?" Betty asked playing dumb.

"Oh, don't play dumb with me, Ms. Suarez." Gio said as he grabbed the back of her neck and crushed her lips to his. He teased her bottom lip with his tongue.

Betty let out a moan as she felt Gio press his body completely to hers. His hands ventured down her back and cupped her bottom as he picked her up. Betty wrapped her legs around Gio as he carried her over to the sofa. He laid her down on the couch as he climbed on top of her.

He placed a kiss on her forehead then her nose, cheek, and neck as he nibbled slightly. He brushed a hair out of Betty's face as he leaned in and kissed her lips.

Betty cupped his face as she slipped her tongue in his mouth.

Gio massaged her bottom lip as his hand ventured down her body and up the skirt of her dress. He ran his fingers up her leg to her knee and squeezed it.

Betty yelped slightly and wiggled underneath him.

Gio laughed. He knew he was torturing her but he was having too much fun.

"Gio, I thought we were going to go fast this time, and slow later?" Betty asked as she bit her bottom lip. Betty wanted to kill Gio for teasing her like this.

"Oh, I'm sorry I thought it was slow now, fast later!" Gio said laughing slightly.

"Gio!!!!"Betty let out incredibly turned on by this side of him.

"Betty, why are you in such a hurry to get this over with?" Gio asked.

"I read somewhere that make up sex can be really hot when it's quick," Betty explained.

Gio rolled his eyes at that comment and looked at her.

"You are not allowed to read Cosmo Magazines ever again!" Gio announced as he laughed at Betty.

"How do you know that was the magazine?" Betty asked slightly amused that he knew her so well.

"Betty, make up sex can be just as hot slow. Come on lets go to my room."

Gio wanted to spend the rest of the night showing her how great make up sex could be.

He wrapped his arms around her waist as he kissed her neck. Gio helped her out of her dress.

Betty unbuttoned his shirt and removed it from his body. She thanked god he didn't wear a wife beater. She pushed his chest just enough until he fell on the bed. She helped remove his pants so he was down to his boxers.

She ran her nails down his chest purposely scratching over his nipples. She leaned in and kissed his lips as Gio rolled them over so he was on top.

Gio removed the strap of her bra and kissed her shoulder making sure to brush his tongue in that spot. Then he moved down her arm to her wrist and kissed the inside of it.

Betty quit fighting him as soon as his lips descended down her body.

Gio helped her out of her bra as his lips moved up to her right nipple. He swirled his tongue around it then nipped at it lightly.

Betty gripped the sheets as he continued to torture her body in the hottest way ever.

Gio's hand moved up her leg and stopped at her hip as he removed her underwear from her body.

Betty's hands moved down his back as Gio leaned up and kissed her lips. Her hand slipped into his boxers as she removed them from his body.

Gio helped her out as he kicked them off his legs and went back to making love to her with his mouth.

Betty couldn't take anymore of this torture as she rolled them over and looked into his eyes.

"Gio, your killing me!"

Gio rolled them back over and entered her body in one swift motion. He rocked his hips slowly into hers as Betty let out a small moan.

Betty fingers gripped his back and ran her feet down the back of his legs.

Gio grabbed one of Betty's hands and threaded his fingers through hers. He pulled their hands close to their bodies as his rhythm sped up some.

Betty felt her nerve endings start to tingle and her nails gripped into his back.

Gio slowed his pace to prolong their orgasms as much as possible.

Betty was getting closer and closer to losing it as her muscles in her body were tightening.

Gio kissed her lips as Betty's orgasm hit which set his off. Gio collapsed onto her body as they both tried to cool down. He rolled off her body as he wrapped them in the sheets.

Betty snuggled up to him as she put her head on his chest. She played with the light hair that glazed his stomach.

Gio ran his fingers through her hair and kissed her forehead.

"Hey, Gio." Betty said softly.

"Yeah, Beautiful."

"Remind me to fight with you more often." Betty announced.

"I will pick fights with you if we could have sex like that more often."

"Sounds like a plan." Betty said as she leaned up and kissed Gio.


	15. Love my sister,Proposal,Surprise

It had been a full three months since Betty got the promotion as she sat in her office pouring over new clothing designs. It had been twenty minutes before her assistant Maria came in.

"Ms. Suarez, here are more of those new designs you asked for." Maria let out.

"Thank you Maria, and please call me Betty,"

"Ok, oh and your boyfriend called confirming dinner at 6:00," Maria announced.

"Yes, can you go give these other designs to Daniel and have Amanda call me on line one?"

"Ok, do you need me to do anything else?" Maria asked as she looked over at her boss. Maria had a different impression of Betty when she was first hired to be her assistant. Betty came across as not knowing a lot about fashion. But after spending a month working with her, she realized Betty worked her ass off.

"No, that's all for now!" Betty said as she smiled at Maria.

Betty picked up the phone and dialed Gio's cell phone.

Gio picked up his vibrating cell phone and smiled.

"Hey, beautiful!"

"Hey, babe, I was just calling to hear your voice," Betty let out softly as she sunk down in her chair.

"Did you get my message about tonight?" Gio asked.

"I did and I will be home at 6:00 exactly," Betty said. She had moved in with Gio a month ago and she loved going to bed with him and waking up next to him.

"Good, I have a surprise for you."

"Oohh, I like surprises. Oh, Gio, I got to go. I love you and I will see you at home!" Betty let out as she noticed line one was lighting up.

"Ok, I love you too!" Gio said as he hung up after she did.

Betty pressed line one on the phone to talk to Amanda.

"Hey, Cheese fingers, what did you need?" Amanda asked.

"What is Daniel's schedule like today? I need to set up a small meeting with him about something," Betty announced.

"Well, he has an opening at 3:00," Amanda said

"That will work! Thanks, Amanda."

At three a clock Daniel walked into her office confused as to why they needed to meet.

"Hey, Betty, what did you want to discuss?" Daniel asked

"So when were you going to tell me you were dating my sister?" Betty let out

"Well, I…. You know…"

"Three months, Daniel we're friends. You're supposed to tell me these things!"

"I know but….wait how did you know we have been dating for three months?"

"My dad called me two days ago saying that Hilda has been spending a lot of time with you. He also said that she leaves the house at ten at night and doesn't come home until five in the morning. She only does that when she has a new boyfriend," Betty said annoyed that Daniel didn't say anything.

"Ok Betty, I love your sister!" Daniel let out a little louder than he had intended.

"You love my sister?" Betty asked sincerely.

"Yes, I do. I really do." Daniel said softly as he looked at Betty.

Betty smiled at Daniel and gave him a hug. "That's great, Daniel! You and Hilda have been through so much and I'm just glad you guys are looking out for one another." Betty announced. She was going to have a long talk with Hilda tomorrow.

"Thanks, Betty, for understanding."Daniel let out.

"What's not to understand, my best friend and my sister are in love. I am really happy for you guys."

After a long day of work all Betty wanted to do was go home, have a nice dinner with Gio, maybe share a bubble bath, and go to bed.

When Betty walked through the door of the apartment she shared with Gio she had to take a step backwards. Gio had decorated the apartment with red, pink, and white roses and rose petals. The room smelled delicious and in the middle of the room stood Gio wearing a tux. Betty also noticed he had got a hair cut because it was nice and spiky.

"Gio, I can't believe you did all this. You look so good in that tux and your hair!" Betty let out as she kissed Gio's lips.

"Baby, I have something I want to ask you." Gio said softly as he got down on one knee.

Betty couldn't breathe but she only had one answer for him.

"Betty, I knew when I first met you that you were someone special. I of course had to look past the fact that you got me fired. But when you barked at me I knew I was in love."Gio announced as Betty smiled through her tears.

"I love you so much, Betty. I want to have babies with you, grow old with you, and even die with you. I know I said I was scared but I want to spend the rest of my life with you. So, Betty Suarez, will you marry me?"Gio said softly as he pulled out a box with a beautiful two karat diamond that had a platinum band.

"Yes, of course I will marry you!" Betty announced as she pulled Gio up from the floor and jumped into his arms.

"Gio, I also want to have babies with you, grow old with you, I don't know about the dying part but the spending the rest of my life with you sounds really good. I love you so much, Gio and I thank God everyday for sending you to me." Betty let out as more tears came down her face. Gio also had tears in his eyes as he stared at Betty.

"So, what's for dinner? It smells delicious." Betty asked as she wiped the tears from her eyes.

"I tried something different this. I made Baked Spaghetti and this time we won't forget about the dessert." Gio said as he walked into the kitchen.

"Well, what's for dessert?" Betty asked.

"Napoleon Ice cream." Gio commented as he wiggled his eyebrows.

"Gio!!!!" Betty let out as she laughed.

"I was just kidding, Betty. But we are really having ice cream for dessert." Gio announced as he set the table.

Betty took a good look at the ring that was on her finger. It really was beautiful and it fit her finger perfectly. She thought back to the promise ring Henry had given her two months before he left. It was one size bigger than the one she was wearing. She realized Henry never really knew her very well.

Gio came back out from the kitchen and smiled as he watched Betty admire her ring.

"Gio, how did you know my ring size?" Betty asked.

"I went and asked your dad for permission to marry you and Hilda gave me your ring size." Gio answered.

"You asked my dad for permission?"Betty asked thinking how much she really loved Gio.

"Yeah, I think it's important. He is the most important man in your life, Betty." Gio announced.

"He is important, but I'm looking at the most important man in my life." Betty complimented.

Gio kissed Betty's lips as he gathered her in his arms. He was so excited that they were going to get married.

After dinner and dessert Betty wanted to take that bubble bath she had been dreaming about since she left work.

"Hey, baby, I'm going to take a bath. Do you want to join me?" Betty asked as she slowly and seductively took off her blouse.

Gio smiled as he ran into the bathroom after Betty.

Two weeks later Betty woke up at 4:00 in the morning as she felt sick to her stomach. She ran to the bathroom and threw up all of her dinner.

Gio woke up to the sound of retching coming from the bathroom. He walked into the bathroom and immediately went over to Betty.

"Babe, are you ok?" Gio asked as he rubbed Betty's back.

"I don't know," Betty let out as she rested her head on Gio's shoulder. Gio felt her forehead to see if she had a fever. She was somewhat warm, so, he passed it off as the stomach flu.

"Come on Betty let's get back to bed." Gio said as he scooped her up and laid her back on their bed. Gio lied down beside her and rubbed her back as she fell back to sleep.

Betty for the next week kept getting sick no matter what she ate. She was really tired all the time even when she had gotten enough sleep. She knew something was wrong and she was hoping it wasn't as bad as when her mother got sick.

"Hilda, I'm scared. What if I'm sick like mom?"

"Betty, your symptoms kind of remind me of when I found out I was pregnant with Justin."Hilda let out.

"I didn't even think about being pregnant. I just assumed the worst when I started feeling sick." Betty announced as she thought about all the times Gio and her made love. They had never used protection which was probably not smart but neither one of them thought about it at the time.

"Betty, I think you should take a pregnancy test." Hilda let out.

"I think your right," Betty said as they both grabbed their purses and went to the store.

Thirty minutes later and one pregnancy test taken, Betty stepped out of the bathroom.

"I'm pregnant!"


	16. I'm Pregnant!

_Authors note: Sorry this took me so long but real life has kind of taking over. Thanks to those people who have been reviewing my story. _

Betty came home after finding out she was pregnant to prepare telling Gio. She didn't know how he was going to react especially since they just got engaged. Gio wasn't home from work yet so she decided to make dinner and think of a way to tell him.

An hour later Gio came home from work exhausted. All he wanted to do was eat dinner and crawl into bed with Betty. When he walked into the apartment he smiled at the smell of dinner already being made.

Betty walked out from the kitchen and smiled at Gio as she gave him a kiss.

"Hey, Beautiful, what are you making?" Gio asked as he set his car keys and phone down on the bar.

"My father's Chicken Tamales with some rice." Betty announced as she finished taking then pan out of the oven.

Gio was impressed Betty had picked up quite a few cooking ideas. Not only from him but she was also learning from her dad.

"So, how was your day today?" Betty asked.

"I'm exhausted. Both stores were so busy today that I had to go back and forth. I'm lucky that I was able to hire more people to work, so, all I have to do is go back and forth," Gio announced as he yawned.

"It sounds like you had an eventful day. Do you want a glass of wine or a beer with dinner?" Betty asked.

"I'll have whatever you are drinking." Gio said as he took the pan of Tamales and the rice to the dining room table.

Betty brought out two glasses of water and set them on the table.

Gio took a sip of the water and wondered why they were having water. Every night since they started living together they had a glass of wine with dinner especially if he was cooking.

"Betty, are you ok?" Gio asked.

"Well, I wanted to talk to you about that," Betty announced as she sat down at the table.

"Ok, what's up?"

"You know how I have been sick and extra tired lately," Betty said.

"Yes,"

"Well, I'm pregnant!" Betty let out as she looked at Gio to gauge his reaction.

Gio was quiet for what seemed like an eternity until he picked Betty up and spun her around.

"I'm going to be a daddy?" Gio asked as he looked at Betty.

"Yeah, I know it's a little soon and all but we aren't very careful when we have sex…."

"Betty…. Betty, listen I'm excited. We will just have to get married sooner than what we were talking about. Any ways the sooner that we are married the happier I will be." Gio let out with a smile.

"Why are you so good to me all the time?" Betty asked as tears fell down her face.

"Betty, why are you crying?" Gio asked as he looked Betty over.

"I'm scared, Gio! This is all happening so fast for me," Betty let out.

"Betty, what are you afraid of?" Gio asked

"What if I'm a horrible mother or even worse I die young like my mom and leave you and our baby alone….."

"Betty, look at me, you're not the only one who is scared. I'm always afraid that I'm going to turn out like my dad. That is why I am always so good to you. I don't want you to think for one second that you don't mean the world to me." Gio let out as he gathered Betty up in his arms.

Betty cupped Gio's face in her hands and said "Gio, you are nothing like your dad. You know everyone of your family members say that you remind them of your grandfather. But I think you're a lot like your mother. I know no man ever wants to hear that but I think in this situation you wouldn't want to hear you're like your dad."

"Wow, were going to be parents." Gio stated as he looked at Betty. She was still sitting on his lap with her head on his shoulder.

"So, how are we going to tell our families? Hilda already knows because she was with me when I found out." Betty said.

"Well, why don't we have everyone over for dinner?" Gio suggested.

"That sounds good." Betty let out as she got up off of Gio's lap.

"How about we have everyone over on Sunday?" Gio suggested.

"That is a great idea….Oh before I forget; I have a doctor's appointment on Friday. Do you think you could be there with me?" Betty asked.

"I wouldn't miss it for the world, Betty." Gio said as he kissed her forehead.

Betty and Gio finished dinner as they talked about their eventful days and when they would officially get married. After that they both watched a little TV then went to bed.

A couple days later Betty and Gio were sitting in the doctor's office waiting for their turn.

"Ms. Suarez!" The nurse let out. Betty and Gio both got up and walk back to the room they would be in.

"So, what are we checking up on for you, Ms. Suarez?" The nurse asked as she looked over at Gio.

"I'm pregnant!" Betty let out as she watched the nurse stare at her fiancé.

"I'm sorry but you look very familiar." The nurse pointed out as she addressed Gio.

Gio thought she looked familiar but couldn't remember her name.

"Oh, we went on a date before, I remember. " The nurse announced.

Betty rolled her eyes as she looked between Gio and the nurse. "Oh, look, pregnant lady sitting here waiting to be examined!" Betty let out.

The nurse finally took a look at Betty. "Well, how did you two meet or is this a mistake?" The nurse asked.

"Excuse me, we're engaged!" Betty let out frustrated.

Gio was starting to get upset at this nurse for upsetting Betty. "Look, could you just do what you have to do with my fiancé and then leave?" Gio announced as he looked at the nurse.

"Well excuse me. I will just get another nurse then!" The nurse let out as she left the room.

"You went on a date with her? She seems friendly!" Betty said sarcastically.

"Well at the time I wasn't interested in the fact that she was friendly." Gio let out.

"Gio!!! That was more than enough information then I needed to know!" Betty exclaimed as she shifted uncomfortably on the bed.

"Are you ok, sweet heart?" Gio asked.

"My breakfast this morning isn't agreeing with me or the baby." Betty announced.

"I'm sorry, Beautiful."Gio said softly.

The doctor came in before the other nurse came in to check on Betty.

"Ms. Suarez, how are we feeling today?" Doctor Martin asked.

"Nauseous, bloated, uncomfortable, and the funny thing is I love every minute of it."Betty let out as she smiled at Gio.

"You must be the father. Is this your guys' first baby?" Doctor Martin asked.

"Yes, I am and yes, this is our first baby." Gio let out.

"Betty, when was the day of your last period?" Doctor Martin asked.

"Honestly, two months ago." Betty announced.

"So, your eight weeks and we will schedule an ultra sound in a week." Doctor Martin let out.

"Could you possibly tell me when the baby will be due?" Betty asked.

"Well, it is July 7th and the baby was conceived two months ago, I would say March 7th." Doctor Martin explained.

"Wow that seems so far away." Gio said as he looked at Betty.

"It seems long, but it will go by pretty fast." Doctor announced. "Well, Betty, let me get you some prenatal vitamins and I think that's it for the day. Oh, make sure you guys make an appointment for the ultra sound."

"Ok, thank you, Doctor Martin." Betty said.

"No problem!"

Gio took a look at Betty and smiled as he thought about their baby. "Wow, Betty, March 7 will officially have a little girl or boy." Gio announced.

Betty kissed his lips as she wrapped her arms around him and said "I know I'm so excited, Gio!"

"I love you, Betty." Gio said softly.

"I love you too." Betty let out as she placed another kiss on his lips.


End file.
